


GAIJIN SAMURAI

by Joseikage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseikage/pseuds/Joseikage
Summary: An Overwatch mission to take down a powerful Talon supporter in Japan goes wrong when Rena Kobayashi witnesses her father's death at the hands of a mysterious Omnic who works for the organization. The two of them fight, but the Omnic spares her, and brings her to Watchpoint Gibraltar for questioning and medical treatment. Learning the Omnic works for Overwatch, she quickly begins to form a plan to exact revenge on it. However, as she begins to train with Overwatch and spend time with them, she begins to do the one thing she vowed she would never do: become attached. Will she be able to slay her monster, or will love get in the way?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Original Female Character(s), Genji Shimada/Rena Kobayashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this fun little story! :) I hope you enjoy. This is a short story with several chapters. I'll have several more that I'm thinking of for other characters as well too! Eventually I'll get back to adding chapters to the ORACLE and WATCH OVER ME series though!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ A steady, smooth, high-pitched sound reached Rena’s ears and she shivered awake. Her eyes shot open and she stared up at a white ceiling.

_I’m not in my bed... No, yesterday did not happen. This has to be a dream. A bad dream..._

She took a deep breath and winced in pain as her right side felt like it was on fire. She moved her hand to touch it but heard a sharp _click_ as it stopped in place. She gasped as she realised, she was handcuffed to the bed. Her eyes widened and she forced her stiff neck to move as she examined her surroundings.

The beeping of the heart monitor sped up as her heart pounded in her chest while she struggled against her bonds. She knew two things: she was in a hospital, and she was being held prisoner. The handcuffs clicked several times more before she calmed herself down and examined the room more carefully. Next to her bedside, atop a small nightstand, was a clipboard with a pen on top of it. It appeared to be notes that her doctor had written. Her eyes narrowed intently, centred on the pen, as she reached over and grabbed it with her free hand.

It was one of those big, fancy click-pens with a fountain tip but a ball point, and she knew she had a chance of escaping if the spring inside was strong enough. She quickly dismantled it, struggling to pull the spring straight and form it into a wire she could use to pick the lock. She finally let out a content sigh and jammed it into the cuffs, digging around for the sweet spot. _Click._ She yanked the cuff off her arm and freed herself.

“Finally,” she muttered as she got out of bed. She took one step and fell to the ground in a mixture of pain, confusion, and fatigue. It was as if she hadn’t moved her body in ages. Her right side was now searing, and she was in absolute torment as she tried feebly to just sit up.

Tears began to form in her eyes, but she didn’t want to cry out, out of fear that whoever took her hostage would be back for her. She groaned and bit her lip so hard it bled as she finally forced herself to sit up. Tears stung her eyes and rolled down her face, but she defiantly wiped them away.

She panted heavily and dismayed as she came to the realisation that there was no way it was physically possible for her to escape in this condition. Then, she froze in fear as the sound of clicking heels reached her ears, stopping just outside her door. A blonde woman with rosy cheeks, sea-blue eyes, and pink lips with her hair wound up in a loose bun walked in and gasped at the sight of Rena, who was crumpled up on the floor, partially sitting up.

“Sie öffnete ihre Wunde!” The woman cried as she dove for Rena.

Rena winced and scooted backwards, reaching up, grabbing the fountain pen from the bed, and brandishing it as a weapon. The woman put her hands up in a non-threatening manner.

“Sprechen Sie Deutsch?”

“B-bisschen,” Rena replied weakly.

The blonde-haired woman winced and hesitantly asked, “日本語を話せますか？ _Do you speak Japanese?"_

“はい、 _Yes,_ ” Rena answered, a small spark of recognition in her eyes.

The woman groaned and hung her head. “I can’t really speak Japanese... I need Genji for that. Verdammt, where is he?”

“I do speak English...” Rena offered, knowing the woman was trying her best to communicate with her.

_It’s only fair that I hear her out..._

The rosy-cheeked lady sighed with relief and began, “Good, then first let me explain why you are here. You are being held here because you worked for Haru Kobayashi, and because you attacked us...”

 _Worked for Kobayashi? **I** attacked **them**? _Rena thought to herself in confusion as she struggled to make heads or tails of the situation.

“However, despite you fighting against us, you were the only one who possessed immense skill. Our resident swordsman was quite impressed. We wanted to give you a chance to join us.”

Rena scowled fiercely at her. “First of all, I did not work for Kobayashi, Haru. He was my Sensei. My teacher! You murdered him, and now you want me to join you?!”

“That man may have been a Sensei,” another voice called out, “but his first job was as the Yakuza leader of Yamakuma. Devil’s Mountain.” The voice was cold, gruff, metallic, and devoid of any emotion. Rena’s eyes followed the voice over to the corner of the room to see an Omnic with silver armour that appeared to have some sort of squishy maroon material beneath the armour for flexibility. There were also green lights that lit up parts around its body, particularly on his shoulders and head. Its headpiece had a visor that lit up with that same neon green colour. On its chest were the Japanese characters “武神.”

Rena scoffed but said nothing. _God of War, huh?_ She thought spitefully as she read the characters. Then, her eyes focused on his mask. There was something terribly familiar about him, and when she remembered what it was, her eyes widened and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. A flash of a memory entered her mind of the Omnic running her through with his sword.

“It was you,” she breathed fearfully, beginning to remember what happened and how she came to be in such a state, “you came into the castle and began to attack us. Then, you went for Sensei and I... went to his armoury and put on the Bushido armour. We fought right after I saw you kill him, and you...” she stopped as she held her right side, recoiling as she felt blood seeping through the bandages.

“Let me patch you up,” the blue-eyed woman offered in a soothing voice.

Rena sighed and relented. “Fine but keep that monster away from me.” She glared at the mysterious Omnic as angrily as possible and he let out a deep sigh. Angela helped Rena back onto the hospital bed and changed her bandages as they spoke.

“So, I take it you were not part of the Yamakuma?” He ventured.

“No, and there’s no way that Sensei was either! He was a good man, and I called him ‘father’! He was the closest thing I had to family... No, he _was_ my family...” Tears collected in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

“Just because he was good to you doesn’t mean he wasn’t Yakuza. Tell me, did he ever have any strange rules either at his home or in the dojo? Things that you thought were... unusual or off-putting?”

Rena thought back but could only find one. “He closed the dojo promptly at 6pm every day and would tell me to get to my room in the castle immediately and not come out until he called me. I thought it strange because most dojos closed at later times. If people were running late, they’d need to just grab their stuff and get out. Sometimes, he would even throw peoples’ belongings out and yell at them to leave if they took too long, but... I don’t see what that has to do with anything!”

“He was conducting business in the dojo and did not want anyone to see it.” The Omnic dropped a file in front of Rena on the bed, and when her wound was finished being dressed, she opened it and found incriminating evidence of the man she loved dearly running a crime syndicate.

“お父さん。。。” She lamented, staring in shock at everything she saw and read.

“I am sorry... I understand how you feel,” the Omnic offered stiffly. There was slightly more emotion in his voice, but Rena was too irritated to notice or even care.

Rena snapped the file shut and scowled at the irritating robot. “How the hell could you possibly understand?!”

The Omnic stared at her silently, but said nothing, merely bowing his head in response.

“That’s what I thought... but still... you’re the swordsman who recommended me to join your organisation?”

The Omnic nodded.

“But why? I lost.”

The Omnic let out a thoughtful hum. “Just because you lost doesn’t mean you have no worth. You were a worthy and honourable opponent,” he explained carefully, giving her a sincere bow.

She looked away from him. Although she was humbled by his praise, she wanted nothing to do with him. “You haven’t even said what your organisation is...”

“Oh!” the blond-haired doctor’s pink lips parted in shock. “How rude of me! I am so sorry. I am Dr. Angela Ziegler, and we are part of Overwatch.”

Rena’s eyes widened in curiosity. She had heard stories of the heroes of old from Overwatch who gave their lives for the freedom and safety of the world, but she couldn’t believe she was facing two of them now. She also couldn’t believe that this Omnic before her, who had cut down her father and the other members of her dojo, was a part of it.

“Okay, but why me? I’m sure you have plenty of strong fighters. Besides, how do you know I’m not Talon material instead?” She pressed, flashing them a dangerous look.

Both the Omnic and the doctor tensed up.

“How do you know that name?” Dr. Ziegler demanded.

Rena shrugged. “Kobayashi Sensei used to say that if we showed promise, we’d go to Talon. I went to volunteer since I was his best student, but he refused to let me audition. Then, one day, some guy in an all black outfit with a cloak, hood, and white bird skull mask came. He watched the members on the half of the room that was selected for Talon recruitment, and wasn’t impressed, but then, he saw me practice and offered me a position within Talon. Sensei became more angry than I had ever seen him before and yelled, ‘she will never be one of you!’”

“I didn’t understand why until he told me the truth about Talon; that it was a mercenary group that must do anything it is told to do. He said it sometimes included destroying whole villages and killing women and children if they got in the way.”

“That man you saw was Reaper. He is responsible for the deaths of so many people. Your... father probably could not bear to see you go with them because he knew you have a good heart,” the Omnic surmised.

Rena gaped at him now, her gaze directed focused about where his eyes would be if he had any behind that visor. “How would you possibly know that?”

“Do you not remember our fight?”

Rena sighed and put a hand to her head, struggling to remember.

She recalled the raged she felt when she watched her Sensei fall to the ground. She had just gotten the Bushido armour on but arrived much too late to save him. She let out a cry of rage and rushed towards her Father’s attacker; her katana firmly in her hand. The Omnic whirled around to face her, blocking her attacks as she wildly slashed at it.

It then lashed out with a kick that sent her flying backwards. She recovered quickly and began to chase after it, pulling several shuriken out of a pouch on her hip and flinging them at the Omnic hard. It dodged a few of them and then knocked one back towards her with a short sword it had behind its back. She dodged the deflected Shuriken and kept running. When they got to the roof of the castle, the duel commenced.

Rena focused herself and concentrated her attacks on him with the intent to kill. The Omnic blocked the attacks and found an opening, slightly cutting her on the shoulder. She recoiled and came at the Omnic with her full ferocity, giving it no time for pause. The Omnic got sloppy and lost its footing, falling backwards off the castle.

Rena groaned, not wanting to let the Omnic die like that. She dropped her katana and quickly dove after it, grabbing one of his hands in hers and using the other one to grab onto a window ledge. She groaned in pain as her fingers began to slip, but willed herself to continue, swinging the Omnic intruder away from the castle and then back in, throwing it through the window. The moment she watched his body shatter it, she reached up with her other hand to grab the window ledge, but it was too late.

Her first hand slipped off the edge and she began to fall.

 _I’m going to die because I saved my father’s murderer... I must be cursed..._ She closed her eyes, but was quickly awakened by a sharp, searing pain that tore through her like a wildfire. Her eyes shot open as she looked down to see a large katana that ran straight through her right side. She let out a pained groan and stared in shock at the Omnic swordsman. It had stabbed its blade through her and twisted it, and it was now pulling her back inside the castle.

 _It ran me through and gathered me in like I was part of a Shish Kabob...!_ She thought as the pain worsened with every motion.

“すみません。それが唯一の方法でした。 _I'm sorry. That was the only way._ ” It murmured sullenly before she faded from consciousness.

Rena opened her eyes and stared at the doctor and the Omnic deep in thought before she bowed her head. “You ran me through as I fell. Why? That seemed like a cowardly way to try and kill me. You could have just let me die,” she demanded.

The Omnic scoffed. “Should I not be asking you the same thing? You saved me when you could have let me die. Believe me, I am no coward. If I wanted to kill you, I would do it face to face. You were falling fast, so I ran you through and twisted my sword to the side to catch you and get you inside.”

Dr. Ziegler stepped closer to Rena and placed a warm hand over hers. “As much as I abhor Genji’s actions to pull you back to safety, in this case, it was the only way to save you. He was trying to get you back to me so I could help you. I can heal many things, but if your head had hit the ground—”

“Then I would be with my father right now instead of here,” Rena cut in furiously as she pulled her hand out from under the doctor’s.

Angela gaped and exchanged a look of sorrow and uncertainty with the Omnic. “Dr. Ziegler, would you please grant me a minute alone with our guest?” It asked.

“Wait, you can’t just—” she objected.

“Now, please?”

She let out a small groan of uncertainty before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

The Omnic walked forward and loomed over Rena menacingly. “You dishonour your Sensei by wishing to die. He would have wanted you to grow and thrive. He, too, was a very honourable and skilled opponent. Honour him by becoming the person he knew you could be. I can help you with that. I can guide you.”

Rena let out a growl of frustration. “What are my choices here?”

“Either you join Overwatch and lead a good life saving people in distress and bringing peace to the world, or you return to an empty life that is now quite meaningless. You will have no family, no dojo, and no place to call home. Or rather, you will have a house, the Kobayashi Castle, but it will be empty, lonely, and without love now that your father is gone,” the Omnic bit back.

_The castle? I’ll have it?_

The Omnic handed her a scroll that had her father’s name on the front of it. “This is your father’s will. Read it,” he commanded her.

She hesitantly took it from the Omnic’s metal hand and opened it, immediately smiling as she recognised her father’s handwriting.

 _“My dearest Rena,”_ it began in Japanese, _“you have become my world from the moment I found and adopted you through the present. Before you came into my life, I was a rugged, coarse, stubborn man who knew nothing of mercy, goodness, or faith. You brought all three of these things into my life and made me a better man, and hopefully, a good father._

_I hope that I could teach you well before I passed. You have such a kind, warm heart while mine is full of frost, shadows, and sin. The only warmth in my heart came from the ice you melted, and I directed that warmth back at you, and only you. I cannot begin to express how much joy you’ve brought me. Thank you for everything._

_To you, I bequeath all that I own: my money, my estate, the dojo, and any and all belongings within them. It is less than worthy of what I truly owe you for everything you have taught me and done for me, but I hope that it will suffice. I hope that even after my death, you will continue to spread your kindness to others, your warmth where cold lingers, and your faith to those who are strong and deserve a chance._

_If running the dojo when I am gone should be your wish, then you shall be Sensei, but if not, the role will go to Nakamura, Reiji. If you wish, you can even close the dojo. Whatever you decide to do, just know that you are my pride and joy, and I will be watching over you from wherever my next destination will be._

_I hope that the Gods can forgive me of my sins so I can one day join you in paradise. Live well, daughter._

_–_ _小林、陽。_ _Kobayashi, Haru._ _”_

Rena sniffed and wiped away her tears before thinking deeply about what she should do.

“I know that you are hurt, scared, and unsure, but please let me help you. Let me teach you,” the Omnic offered gently.

Rena’s head snapped up and her bleary eyes narrowed with a piercing glare at the Omnic as she snarled, “How the hell am I supposed to see you as a Sensei when I see you as the Omnic who killed my father?”

The Omnic’s head cocked to the side, seemingly in confusion, but then bowed and he let out a low hum before raising it and declaring, “Very well, then starting tomorrow, you shall have a different Sensei, who is not an Omnic.”

It began walking towards the door to leave when Rena called after it, “Wait, who says I want to do this?”

“You may not want to do this, but do you really have much of a choice here? What’s it going to be. Tell me now,” the Omnic demanded, stopping with the door ajar.

Rena thought hard about who she wanted to become.

_I have always wanted to help people, but... it seems like a terrible thing for a daughter to join forces with the people who killed her father. Still, if he was Yakuza then he must’ve known this would happen..._

She smiled slightly as she re-read some of the final words in his will. _“Whatever you decide to do, just know that you are my pride and joy...”_

She pressed the will against her chest as if hugging it. “Alright, I’ll join Overwatch,” she said evenly without hesitation.

The Omnic stayed where he was, looking on at her for a few moments before murmuring, “Good. Then, I will send Dr. Ziegler in to heal you,” and walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! Hope you enjoy it! :) More to come!

The doctor came in moments later and pulled out a long staff with a spinning end that glowed with a pleasant golden colour. “Hold still. This honestly will not hurt one bit,” she murmured with a smile as she held the staff up and out towards Rena.

The staff glowed brightly, and a golden stream of light washed over Rena, targeting the areas on her body that were injured and filling them with warmth. Even the area where she bit her lip and made it bleed was being soothed. She could feel a slight tingling sensation as the light did its job, but eventually that faded away and the doctor stopped using the staff. “There! You are all patched up!” She beamed.

Rena felt around at her body with her hands and gasped in shock as the large stab wound was nothing more than a memory. Not even a scar was left.

“The wonders of modern medicine,” the doctor said, shrinking the rod down to something the size of a toothpick and placing it in the front pocket of her lab coat.

Rena smiled at the doctor despite everything. “Thank you for healing me.”

“My pleasure. I hope that you come to find a home here. I know that things are rough right now, but we have all been through something similar to you. If you ever need to talk to someone, please don’t hesitate to call on me. Even that grouchy guy that was in here before would be willing to talk with you, I’m sure,” she offered.

Rena almost scowled, but quickly controlled herself, knowing that she would have to be careful about how she acted around these people.

_That Omnic will meet its demise by my hand. I will learn what I can from this new sensei and take it down. That monster will pay for hurting my father!_

“Well, I will definitely come to you, in any case,” Rena responded brightly.

“I know you have been through a lot and that he was responsible for the death of your loved one, but he is a good man and I hope you come to trust him one day,” Dr. Ziegler said wishfully.

“Wait, you mean Omnic, right?” Rena demanded.

“Oops! Yes, well—”

She was interrupted by a loud beeping overhead and an announcement by a female Omnic voice. “Doctor Ziegler, Genji has called a meeting for all of Overwatch concerning our new guest. Please report to the control room.”

“Thank you, Athena!” Dr. Ziegler called before turning to Rena. “Will you be alright in here? I know you are physically healed, but mentally and emotionally, you have been through a lot and need to rest. There is a TV and a bathroom here, and I will bring you some food after the meeting since it is almost dinnertime.”

“I will be fine. Thank you for your help,” Rena replied, curious as to what the meeting would be about.

The doctor waved goodbye and walked out the door, locking it behind her. Rena sighed, disappointed that she was locked in. _Well, it’s for good reason. I’m still a threat to them. Until they get to know me. Even still, I’ll always be a threat to that Omnic. He’d better watch his back..._

Rena turned the TV on to watch the news and her eyes widened as she saw the date. _I’ve been here for... five days?! I need to get back to the castle and sort things out!_ She thought to herself, biting her bottom lip. Then, her eyelids grew heavy with fatigue and she struggled to stay awake. _Maybe... one more day wouldn’t hurt..._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

She was awakened by a knock at the door. “Come in,” she murmured, yawning sleepily and stretching.

A man walked in with a tray of food in his hands. He smiled sheepishly at Rena and greeted her. “今晩は! _Good Evening!_ ”

He had black, spikey hair and chocolate-brown eyes that had a greyish tint to them, and his face had some scarring across it. He was wearing black sweatpants and a white, green, black, and silver hoodie that had the same symbol on it as the Omnic had on its chest plate.

“武神. God of War.” Rena said aloud, “you wear the same Kanji on the front of your hoodie as the Omnic does. Are you... friends with him?”

“Ah, sorry. Well, you could say that we are... quite close,” the man said, looking away from her with a slight smirk on his face. Then he turned back to her quickly and gaped at her. “Oh, I apologise for my rudeness. I am Genji Shimada. よろしくお願いします! _Nice to meet you!_ ”

“I am Rena Kobayashi. よろしくお願いします。”

“I brought your meal for tonight. Starting tomorrow, if you’re ready, I am going to be your new Sensei. Though, I know that I will never replace the one you’ve lost, but I hope you can accept me nonetheless,” Genji told her with a bow.

_“もちろん。Of course.”_ Rena said calmly, smiling slightly at him.

They ate together in a comfortable silence for awhile before Rena asked, “So, what is your relationship with the Omnic?”

“Mm, I’d rather not say, but as I told you before, we are very close. I would be nothing without him. To be honest, I would be dead without him,” Genji admitted, taking a spoonful of his soup.

“Well, I don’t think I will ever be able to trust that Omnic. He’s cruel and callous. He threatened me to join Overwatch and was very insensitive. Plus, he killed my father. I will never forgive him for that.”

Genji let out a low hum of realisation. “Yes, he told me all about that... He did not mean to be so threatening or cold. He just... does not always know how to express himself. I am sure he will apologise to you when he sees you next.”

“I do not ever wish to see him again,” Rena said sternly.

“Well, you may have to when you get to the point where you get sent out on missions,” Genji explained, picking up a piece of pork and dipping it in a dark brown sauce before tossing it into his mouth.

Rena’s eyes lit up as she ate some. “Did you cook this?”

“Yes. Reinhardt usually does the cooking, but I figured you might want something that would remind you of home,” Genji admitted, smiling warmly at the heartbroken woman.

A sorrowful expression slid across her face and she bowed her head, stifling back tears as she took another bite of the Tonkatsu. “おいしいよ。 _It's delicious._ ”

He smiled sadly as he thought about the secret that he was keeping from her.

_If she ever found out that I am the one who killed her father, her trust would be betrayed..._

When he called the meeting earlier, he instructed everyone to call him Ryuji while he was in his suit, since Rena assumed he was an Omnic and not a Cyborg. This way, he could train her and gain her trust, and she would become a full-fledged member of Overwatch. Even so, he hated lying to her.

“You know, I think I’ll be strong enough, so... could we please begin training tomorrow?” She suddenly inquired.

“Yes, I would be happy to begin tomorrow. I train every single morning, so you are welcome to join me in the practice rooms at six in the morning.”

Rena nodded and wiped some of the fallen tears away before continuing to eat. When they both had finished their meals, Genji took Rena on a tour of Overwatch. Everyone else had already gone to bed, except for the two of them. At the end of the tour, Genji led her to a hallway that had rooms lined up on both sides of it. He opened the door and they walked into a quaint, empty room that had a walk-in bathroom and a bed that was already made with extra blankets at the foot of it.

“This will be your room,” Genji told her, “I know it is bare at the moment, but we will eventually be going back to Kobayashi Castle and getting everything you need. My room is just to the right of yours, so please, do not hesitate to see me if you need anything, alright?”

“Okay. Thank you, Genji, for everything,” Rena told him warmly with a smile and a bow.

“何でもなかった。 _It was nothing._ ” He responded, returning her smile with a bow.

They bid each other goodnight and Rena closed the door and fell onto her bed in exhaustion.

 _Genji and Dr. Ziegler seem nice, but that Omnic... I wonder how everyone else is too... Will I fit in here, I wonder?_ She thought as she faded into sleep.

Her sleep was short-lived as she was awakened by a nightmare. Her heart pounded and beads of sweat lined her forehead as she relived the moment the Omnic killed her father and then ran her through with his sword. She screamed loudly, moaning in pain as she tried to pull it out of herself, cutting her hands in the process.

“You will have no family, no dojo, and no place to call home,” the Omnic told her as he slowly twisted the sword in her wound.

Rena screamed again at the searing pain and flailed in desperation until a warmth washed over her that comforted her. The Omnic disappeared from view, and she blinked her eyes in confusion and opened them to see Genji holding her in his arms.

“What... happened...?” She asked in confusion.

“You were having a night terror. It is alright now,” he murmured softly, running a hand through her hair.

She searched his eyes for a moment and then pulled him into a hug, crying softly. “I don’t have anyone left. He was right...!”

“Who was?” Genji asked, wrapping his arms around her.

“The Omnic... he said I have no family and no place to called home!”

She sobbed heavily and Genji hugged her more tightly, feeling guilty for breaking her will like that. “Well, he was wrong. You have us now, and I’m sure the others will feel the same when they get to know you. I trust you, Rena. Work together with me and you will find your purpose and your family. I know we can never replace what you lost, but we will be here for you till the very end.”

She sniffled and nodded in agreement before slowly lying back down. Genji smiled at her and headed towards the door when she stopped him, grabbing the sleeve of his nightshirt.

“Wait, please don’t go. Stay with me tonight, please,” she begged him with sad eyes.

Genji groaned and then smiled awkwardly before lying next to her on the bed. That was when Rena noticed his legs were both Cybernetic prosthetics, as well as his right arm. She stared at him for a long while and he dreaded hearing the usual question that everyone always asked him, “how did it happen?”

Instead, what came out of her mouth was a solemn, “The Omnic... he helped you learn how to use your body after your accident, didn’t he?”

Genji gaped at her, surprised that she wasn’t like anyone else he’d met. Then, he turned his gaze upwards towards the ceiling sombrely.

“Yes, in a way,” he confessed, “but he was also a big pain too. Some days, he made things harder for me, but other days, he was a comfort to me. Now though, we are... inseparably close.”

Rena nodded and there was silence between them for several moments before Genji broke it.

“So,” Genji started carefully, “you have not asked me how this happened. Why not?”

Rena shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s none of my business. I mean, sure, I’m curious, but that’s Human nature. The reality though is that it’s not my concern. By that, I don’t mean that I couldn’t care less; I care, it’s just that... I don’t pity you, and the past isn’t what matters. You are who you are and who you will always be from the day I met you. The ‘Here and Now.’ The past doesn’t really matter to me,” she explained.

Genji rolled over in bed to face her, only to find that she was already facing him, staring at him with a look of intrigue, rather than the usual ones he got from people that were full of pity and screamed, “you poor, sad, unfortunate man...”

He stared thoughtfully at her, continuing to search her eyes as he asked, “So, the fact that I am part man and part machine does not worry you?”

Rena’s eyes flashed with mock suspicion. “Should it?” She countered with a smirk.

He shrugged and shook his head, letting out a light chuckle before turning his gaze back on the ceiling dismally. “It just seems to matter to many people who see me. Here, I can be myself, but I have trouble being at peace with myself as well because this place reminds me too much of the past.”

“Shouldn’t you be more upset about pitying yourself, rather than others pitying you?” Rena sharply pointed out.

Genji scowled for a moment and was about to correct her but then let out a sigh and laughed incredulously. “You have a point there. I apologise. I must have gotten caught up in my own head. I don’t know why I went on about myself like this. I usually don’t...”

“It’s okay, I’m glad you could confide in me.” She smiled at him warmly, beginning to feel a sense of belonging with him. Truthfully, they were very similar. They both lost Physical things in their lives that played a heavy emotional toll on them. His was part of his body, while hers was her father.

_Maybe he has more he can teach me than just how to fight._

She examined his face and saw the bottom half of it lined with burns and scars. “I just have one question.”

“Go ahead.”

“Did it... hurt?” She asked, looking over his face wounds again before meeting his gaze.

Genji took a shuddering breath as if remembering something terrible before he winced and smiled at her half-heartedly. “Like dragon’s fire...” He murmured.

Rena stared at him for a moment longer before daring to reach out and trace one line of burn scars on the side of his cheek that wrapped under his chin. When she met his gaze once more, he was looking at her with a warm, soft expression. In his eyes, there was another emotion that she had often seen before from men who desired her, but that she had often ignored. She was shocked to see it here.

“Oh, um... sorry. I, uh... must be really tired. I should get some sleep. Thank you for being here for me tonight,” she mumbled, pulling her hand back from his face and smiling at him before rolling over to face the opposite direction.

 _I can’t get close to him. I can’t get close to any of them. That would be a big mistake. For one, it would cloud my judgement, and secondly, the moment that I kill that Omnic, they’ll all be my enemies. They’ll have no mercy on me because he’s their friend. Genji... will hate me..._ She thought to herself sadly.

“You’re welcome. Goodnight, Rena,” Genji softly called back, rolling over the other way and staring at the wall deep in thought.

_I have to tread lightly with her. She could be our closest ally, or... our worst enemy if she discovers who I really am. I’ll need to tell her eventually, but for now, she cannot know._

He put his hand up to his face where hers had been and smiled wistfully before falling into a restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story and Rena is my OC! :) Hope you all find this entertaining!
> 
> Also DISCLAIMER: I have done a lot of research into this chapter to make it as authentic as I could, and I have some experience with various types of martial arts, but even so, not everything may be completely accurate. I apologize if it isn't. Same thing with various Kanji.

The next morning, Genji was the one being woken up by Rena, who gently rubbed his shoulder to rouse him. He opened his eyes and they flashed red then a bright green before settling back to their usual chocolate brown colour.

Genji focused his gaze on Rena, who was looming over him curiously, staring down at him with a smile. “Wake up sleepyhead. We’ve got training to do, right?” She asked.

To his surprise, she was already dressed in some workout clothes; a keikogi and hakama.

“Where did you—”

“Oh, I met some people from Overwatch while you were still sleeping,” Rena replied quickly with a smile on her face. She twisted a strand of her hair nervously before putting it all up into a tight bun. “To be honest, I was afraid I would run into that Omnic... but I just decided to be stealthy about it.”

“I bumped into a few people who couldn’t really help me with clothes, but who were really nice. McCree and Winston are really cool, though that cowboy flirts too readily for my liking... Then, I met Hanzo, who gave me some spare training uniforms he had.” She ran a hand over a fold in the Hakama. “It... almost makes me feel at home...”

She paused and Genji recognised the sadness on her face just before she turned around and declared, “Alright, are we training, or not?”

“Yes, let me go back to my room and get dressed.”

As soon as he was ready, Genji led Rena to the practice rooms. “Athena,” he called out.

“Yes, Genji? What can I do for you?” came the reply.

“Can you please make a login profile for Rena Kobayashi here?”

“Certainly. Welcome to Overwatch Gibraltar, Rena Kobayashi,” Overwatch’s computer AI responded warmly.

“Thank you, Athena,” Rena called back excitedly. At first, she hadn’t been looking forward to training with the same people who ordered a strike on her father, but now, driven by revenge, she was eager to begin training with them.

_If I can learn everything they know, I’m sure I can take down that Omnic... After all, him and Genji must train together! Surely, they’ve shared fighting techniques with each other._

However, as she watched Genji walk into the room, she froze, and a different thought pushed its way into her mind.

 _He’s been kind to me... should I really be betraying his trust like this?_ She swallowed hard and followed after him hesitantly.

“So, how much do you know about hand-to-hand combat?” He asked her, taking off his shirt and hanging it over a nearby weapons rack. As he turned to face her, she could see just how much of him was machine. His right arm up to his shoulder, the right side of his chest curving into his abdomen, and both of his legs down to his feet were all cyber prosthetics.

Rena gazed at him in awe, admiring the way the metal was woven into flesh. He was like a piece of art; it was a miracle that he survived whatever tragedy befell him.

“I asked you a question, you know?”

She snapped out of her trance and gaped at him. “Ah, sorry! Yes I... I have some experience with it. Kobayashi Sensei taught me Kendo and Iaido, as you already know, and Karate as well as some Kung Fu. Not very much though,” she stammered.

“Alright then, let’s start off with a warm-up and then we will go over some basics. I would like to get an idea of what level you are at first before I begin training you.”

Rena nodded and they started exercising. After a brief warm-up, they started off really slowly with basic karate kata then progressed to higher levels. After about fifteen minutes, Genji held up a hand to stop her.

“Impressive. It would seem that you are at least a Sandan in Karate. Personally, I never made it past Shodan,” he said with a short laugh. “Let’s move onto Kung-fu. What style did Kobayashi-san teach you?”

“Wudang. Long Hua Quan,” Rena said, trailing off as she remembered when she was a little girl. “I was about four years old when my father asked me what animal my favourite was. I didn’t know what they were at the time, but I really admired the long, powerful-looking creatures that were painted around our castle, so I pointed at the mural we had on the castle wall in the dojo. Kobayashi Sensei explained that it was a dragon.”

“He told me, ‘to become one, you must be fierce and strong but also gentle and wise. I can teach you how to become one.’ Of course, I immediately begged him to learn. He taught me a lot, but we practiced it less and less as he got older,” Rena admitted, smiling nostalgically.

Genji grinned and raised one eyebrow in intrigue. “Dragon, you say. I am quite familiar with Dragons.”

Rena squinted her eyes at him in confusion. _Familiar with Dragons, or Long Hua Quan...?_

He crossed his arms and stood tall. “Well then, would you like to spar with me? Kung Fu only, but if you’d really like to switch things up, I am great at improv.”

Rena was amused at the boyish grin he had on his face and matched it with a determined grin of her own.

“Bring it!” They walked over to the sparring area and took their stances.

“はじめ！ _Begin!"_ Genji yelled, the look of excitement on his face fading into a neutral expression. He hung back and let Rena make the first move. She came in quickly with swift swooping movements and Genji blocked them easily, countering with an attack of his own. To his surprise, she dodged easily and whirled around, sending a powerful thrust to his throat with the palm of her hand before getting some distance from him.

Genji coughed and hacked but kept his eyes on her. “Nice move. Let’s see what else you can do,” he goaded her, wagging his fingers at her.

She rushed at him and they launched a flurry of attacks at each other. That was when Jesse McCree stepped into the practice room. As he watched them whirl around each other in a furious, swift motion, pouncing, slashing, and kicking at each other, his cigar dropped from his mouth. He scrambled to catch it and shoved it back into his mouth before rushing back out the door. Pretty soon, he was back with Reinhardt, Brigitte, Hanzo, Dr. Ziegler, Winston, Lucio, Mei, and D.Va in tow. They all stared on, completely awestruck at the scene before them.

Genji finally found an opening in Rena’s seemingly impenetrable defences and lashed out with a hard kick that sent her stumbling backwards. Rather than struggle to regain her footing and charge back at him, she used the backwards momentum to do a backflip towards the weapons rack and grab two bamboo shinai. She threw one to Genji, who grabbed it, flipped it around him and took a fighting stance.

Rena rushed him, but met the tip of his sword with hers, sliding it gently up and down and staring into his eyes as she tried to get a feel for his movements.

“You only have one chance here, Rena,” Genji informed her, “because in a real swordfight if you get cut, you bleed and die.”

“Then I can’t lose here,” Rena bit back, steeling herself and narrowing her eyes at him.

Genji moved forward, but she was quicker and went for a head strike. He knocked her shinai out of the way, but she quickly centred it and blocked his oncoming strike, crashing into him before pushing away from him. Genji went to block his head, thinking she would be bold and attempt another Men Strike, but in reality, she did something he hadn’t seen before.

In two swift movements, she hit his left hand and then his right side, yelling loudly as she followed through. Genji was surprised at how gentle she was with her strikes, as well as how quickly she moved.

 _Kenjutsu..._ he recognised, smiling faintly as he touched his sword tip to hers and they bowed out together.

“Thank you for the match. You have incredible speed and skill,” Genji praised her, bowing.

“No way! Besides, I get the feeling you were holding back on me!” Rena protested, crossing her arms with a look of suspicion on her face.

“Ahaha, you got me. Still, next time, I will make sure not to do that. Let us learn from each other.”

“はい！” Rena responded, bowing.

A loud bout of clapping suddenly filled the air and Genji and Rena turned to see the rest of Overwatch cheering for them. Dr. Ziegler walked up to them with her staff in hand.

“What an inspiring sparring session! Need any healing?” She asked them, smiling warmly.

Genji shook his head. “We’re fine, Angela.”

“Nonsense! After that, you two are bound to have bruises or something! Let me just...”

Rena, who was chuckling at the motherly disposition of Dr. Ziegler was suddenly distracted by the katana she saw hanging on the wall just past Genji. Flashes entered her mind of the silver and green Omnic slamming the sword out of her father’s hand and running him through. It was the same exact blade it had used to butcher him. A twisted look of anger and rage appeared on her face as she walked over and stood in front of the silver and green-glowing sword.

“Genji,” she called out sharply, interrupting Genji and Angela’s argument about her overly worrying for everyone.

“Yes, Rena?”

“Do you think I’m good enough to spar that Omnic?”

Genji and Angela exchanged a grave look. “It is not about whether you are good enough or not. You have plenty of skill to spar him, but you have been in a traumatic incident involving him. You need time away from him to rest,” Genji explained.

Rena whirled around furiously. “No, I need to defeat him! I need to face my demons!” She screeched. Then, she took several deep breaths and calmed herself, a sad yet determined gaze in her eyes as she met Genji’s. “I need to fight him one on one.” As she looked at the stunned crowd of people, she added, “In private. There are many things I have to say to him.”

“Very well,” Genji replied, “I will go get him.”

“But Genji you can’t just—” Angela began.

“It is what she wants. I will not stand in her way.”

Angela sighed, staring after Genji knowingly. Then, she turned to the rest of Overwatch and declared, “Alright, you heard her. She wants privacy. Let’s go.” There was a cacophony of grumbles as the others wanted to watch the Omnic and Rena spar, but they left all the same.

“Would you like for me to stay with you in case you get hurt? I can heal you in a pinch,” she offered.

Rena glared at the doctor in annoyance and spat, “I will not be the one getting hurt!” Then, she hung her head and sighed. “I’m sorry. I know you’re just trying to help. I just need to be alone with him right now. I need to sort some things.”

“I understand,” she said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder before she walked towards the exit, “just be careful.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overwatch; it's owned by Blizzard! I do own this story though and I hope you enjoy it! :)

As the doctor exited, the Omnic walked in. It nodded at Dr. Ziegler, and she nodded back.

“You be careful as well,” she commanded him.

The Omnic let out a grunt of affirmation and walked toward the area Rena was standing. She had grabbed his sword off the wall and unsheathed it before examining it thoroughly.

“This sword is a work of art,” she cooed as she ran her hand along the blade. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the Omnic. “It’s too bad it was used in a murder.”

“It was not a murder. It was one-on-one combat. I had no choice,” the Omnic explained. “The mission was to capture him and bring him back alive, but I had no choice except to end him. He kept resisting and I could not incapacitate him.”

“Then, I suppose you would do the same to me as well?” Rena bit back.

“What?”

She whirled around to face him, sheathed the sword, and threw it at him. The Omnic caught it and held it in his hands in confusion.

“You are going to have to cut me down, monster, because I will never stop fighting you. Now, draw your sword.” She grabbed a similar katana from the weapons rack, only this one was black with a glowing red colour to it.

“You do not wish to fight me, Rena,” the Omnic said softly.

“Don’t you dare tell me what I want or don’t want! I want revenge, and I will have it!” She bristled, holding the katana at the ready.

In the blink of an eye, the Omnic was behind her, holding its blade against her throat.

“Drop it,” it growled.

“No,” she defied him, turning the katana in her hand backwards. “You will have to either kill me or die because I am not backing down!”

Her arms swung backwards, but the Omnic did not remove the blade from her throat. Instead, it raised its right hand and caught her blade, wrenching it out of her hands and tossing it to the side before swiftly removing his own katana from around her neck and grabbing her in a chokehold.

“Why are you so eager to die? Your father adopted you and taught you so many things! Will that all be in vain? Are you going to let your father’s teachings go in vain?” It demanded, shaking her roughly.

“How dare you talk about my father after you murdered him?!” Rena rasped.

“I did not murder him. We fought one-on-one, and he lost. He was a great opponent and I greatly respected him and even thanked him for the fight when it was over. He was an honourable opponent, but I cannot say the same for you.”

Rena let out a growl and shoved backwards with her feet, causing the Omnic to topple over and loosen its grip around her throat. She knocked his hands away with her arms and bounded away from him, scooping up her katana and readying herself. This time, when he came at her, she met him fiercely and matched his speed so he could not find an opening.

“Temper your emotions. You will not be able to defeat me with unbalanced emotions,” it commanded.

“黙れ！ _Shut the fuck up!"_ Rena screamed, rushing at him.

Their swords collided, and she bounced backwards, raising her sword and bringing it down. The Omnic knew where she was aiming and knocked it out of the way before side-stepping lithely and kicking her hard in the abdomen. She was knocked back a small distance and gritted her teeth, fighting against the pain that rolled through her stomach and into her chest.

“Genji asked me to come and spar with you. He told me about the dragons you admired as a child. This fight is unbefitting of such an elegant creature, and I know that your sensei would not want this. He was a great man and an excellent father, but you must accept that he did terrible things.”

“I will never forgive you, and I will not stop until one of us is dead!”

“Again, why are you so eager to die? Is this what your father would have wanted?! Is this what you want?!” The Omnic’s voice was now booming and intense and a shudder went through Rena as she stood her ground against him.

“I want to see him again! I’d do anything to make that happen! If I can avenge him, so be it, but if I die in the process, then all the better because I’ll be with him again!” She cried out.

The Omnic stood up straight and lowered its sword. “馬鹿馬鹿しよ！ _Foolish!_ Fine, I shall grant you your wish and show you what a real dragon looks like.” It suddenly swung its sword in a criss-cross motion before holding it up to the right side of its head in a different stance than before.

“龍神の剣を喰らえ! _Taste the blade of the Dragon God!"_ It yelled loudly.

The green in the Omnic’s suit glowed more intensely than Rena had ever seen before, and she gripped her katana more tightly. Then, the green glow ran up the Omnic’s arm and into his sword and Rena shook her head in shock as she saw a green dragon manifest just above the sword by the Omnic’s head. As the Omnic slashed the sword downward, the dragon roared and charged forward, heading straight towards Rena.

The sword fell from Rena’s hands as she realised she could not attack a dragon.

_My fight is with the Omnic, not this magnificent creature... If this should be my death, then so be it. I am ready._ She thought to herself, closing her eyes as the dragon’s jaws parted, ready to swallow her whole.

She felt a rush of energy and saw a bright, white light before a memory came to her mind. It was of the day that her father found her. She had been orphaned during the Omnic Crisis when she was three or four years old. It was Haru Kobayashi who found her starving, crying, and wandering on her own in the dangerous, desolate streets of Eichenwald.

She remembered the way he smiled at her and reached out to her, and what he first said to her.

Back then, she did not understand Japanese, so she thought it was just random babbling, but now she remembered him saying, _“I’m impressed! You must have fought like a dragon to come this far.”_

Then, he carefully scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the village. He asked around about her family, but after confirmation that they were dead, he made Rena a promise saying, _“Don’t worry. I will protect you. Since you have no home, you may stay with me.”_

_“_ _私の小さな龍。My little dragon."_

Rena’s eyes flashed open as a knock at the door startled her. Her heart pounded in her chest and she looked around frantically before examining her body to make sure she was intact.

_Did I really see a green dragon? A giant green dragon...?_

Another knock sounded at the door and she rushed to it, yanking it open. Genji stood in the doorway, looking at her worriedly as she stood there struggling to catch her breath.

“Are you alright, Rena?”

“Yes, it’s just...” She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Genji what happened or not, but as he gazed at her with concern in his eyes, she relented. “You’re not going to believe this, but... when I fought with that Omnic, he... I saw a green dragon! Then, I woke up here.”

Genji chuckled awkwardly.

“Yes, he used his power to help you realise something very important,” Genji began. “You see, his dragon only kills those he perceives as his enemy. He does not perceive you as such, which is why the dragon merely rendered you unconscious. He wanted you to know that even though you may hate him, he wishes nothing but the best for you.”

Rena looked away from Genji, trying to sort out her feelings about the Omnic. She scowled, but as the words, _“_ _私の小さな龍。_ _”_ flooded her memories, once more, she broke down. Her eyes filled up with tears and she crossed her arms, hugging them tightly against her.

“Also, he wanted me to let you know that he really is sorry about your father’s death. Kobayashi Haru, while he may have been involved in illegal activities, was a caring, loving father. I’m so sorry, Rena.”

Genji went to hug her, but she stepped backwards.

“I’m sorry, but not right now. I’d like to be alone,” she murmured, hanging her head.

Genji nodded in understanding and gave her a warm smile before turning and walking down the hallway. As she watched him walk away, her thoughts raced.

_Is revenge what I really want?_ She wondered. Then, she grinned as she realised it wasn’t the only thing.

" _K_ _eep your friends close, and your enemies closer...” Hmm... Maybe it would not be such a bad thing for me to get to know the Omnic. I could get close to it... and then..._

She rushed out the door. “Genji!” She called after him.

He whirled around in confusion. “Yes?”

“I’d... like to train with both you and the Omnic. I believe there are things that both of you can teach me,” she explained, a determined smile on her face.

Genji’s face seemed to go pale for a moment before he told her, “Well, we cannot both train you at the same time because of us being otherwise occupied with our duties, but we can share time with you,” he began. “What would you like to learn from him?”

“Well, that’s tough because your fighting styles are so similar, but I think I’d like to learn more about sword fighting from him, and more about physical fighting from you, but I’d also like to just spend time with you and hang out.”

Genji raised one eyebrow, smiling slyly at her as he crossed his arms.

Realising what she said, Rena’s face flushed, and she stammered, “N-not like that, I-I just mean that I really don’t know anyone else here and want to just... do something fun with you and some others!”

Genji raised one hand to calm her. “Say no more,” he assuaged her, “I know exactly what you mean. It’s time for you to be properly introduced to the others in Overwatch.” He sighed and looked down, scratching his head awkwardly. “I know we all started off on the wrong foot, but I’m hoping that we can get to know each other and become good friends one day.”

Rena noticed the hopeful look in his eyes and sighed. She didn’t know if she wanted to be close to any of them, let alone him since she’d possibly be killing a close friend of his, but at the same time, she was incredibly sad and lonely.

“A-alright. What did you have in mind?” She asked sheepishly.

“Tonight, you join us for dinner and then later, we all play video games, watch movies, drink heavily, and eat snacks in your room.”

Rena laughed loudly at his unexpected idea and smiled brightly. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Shall we then?” He asked, extending his arm to her.

“It’s dinnertime already?!”

Genji nodded, smiling in embarrassment. “Yes. I am sorry about the dragon... It really does take a lot out of you.”

“Why are you apologising? It’s not like you released it at me!” She exclaimed.

Genji scratched his head again, his face turning white as he realised he almost let his secret slip, but as she took his arm and smiled at him, he let out a sigh of relief.

_I will have to tell her one day. I just hope she can trust me after that..._ he thought nervously as they strolled down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch owns Blizzard, but I own this story and Rena is my OC :) Enjoy!

The dining hall was lively as everyone was talking and enjoying themselves. Hanzo was speaking quietly with McCree as they ate. Winston was speaking with a woman in a tracksuit with short, spiky brown hair, and they seemed to be discussing some scientific matters.

A smaller woman in a colourful bodysuit and a man wearing a green frog tank top with his dreadlocks in a ponytail were joking about the graphics of an older game, poking fun of it while praising it for its storyline. Rena quickly recognised them as Hana Song, the famous gamer and movie star, and Lucio, the famous underground music artist.

Meanwhile, the biggest man Rena had ever seen with large muscles, white hair and a scar along one of his eyes, was smiling and excitedly telling Angela, a shorter woman with brown hair and glasses who had a floating disc-shaped robot with her, and a woman with reddish-brown hair, brown eyes and freckles about an exciting adventure from his past.

As Genji and Rena approached however, the talk silenced and Rena stiffened as all eyes focused on her.

“U-umm... Hello everyone. I just wanted to say hello... uhh... Well I already said that and... I’m sorry about earlier. I was really angry and frustrated and sad I—” she stopped as she realised she was just blathering on. “What I mean to say is that I don’t blame you all for the death of my father anymore. Umm... I... I...” She trailed off and hung her head in embarrassment before Genji put his arms on her shoulders and smiled at the others.

“Everyone, I would like for you to meet Rena. We got off to a bad start, but she really wanted to meet all of you and possibly become one of us,” Genji said, stepping in. He led her around to each member, beginning first with the big, burly, bearded, white-haired man who had been telling a big story to Dr. Ziegler and the red-haired young woman.

“Rena, this is Reinhardt Willhelm. He is our shield, storyteller, and cook here at Overwatch. He was in Eichenwald, Germany and was a Crusader during the Omnic Crisis,” Genji introduced them.

Rena lifted her head and her mouth gaped open in shock. “You were a crusader? That was where I was orphaned! My father found me in Eichenwald, but my parents had been killed during the Omnic Crisis. I guess, thank you for your service. If not for you and the other Crusaders, many more of us would have been killed,” she said graciously, giving him a bow.

“Now, now Fraulein! There is no need for such formalities! You are most welcome, and I am glad you are here,” the man said in a booming voice with a huge smile on his face.

Genji then turned towards the shorter woman with the glasses, who had her hair pinned up with red chopsticks and was wearing a loose T-shirt, and sweatpants. “Hello, Mei,” he greeted her.

“Hello Genji! And Rena! It is nice to meet you!” The woman greeted her with a bright, enthusiastic smile. Suddenly, her robot swirled around her wildly before rubbing against her face.

She giggled and added, “And this is Snowball! Snowball assists me with my research."

Rena grinned at the tiny robot and its owner. “It’s great to meet you, Mei.”

Genji then pointed towards the freckled woman with the bright reddish-brown hair and warm brown eyes. “This is Brigitte Lindholm. She is a brilliant mechanic and squire to Reinhardt.”

“You’re a squire?” Rena said smiling, her eyes lit up in intrigue.

“Yes. He knighted me himself! It was one of the best days of my life. You know, most people think I’m insane for following some crazy old guy around. They often compare it to Don Quixote, but really, Reinhardt is important to me. He’s been a friend of the family for years, over my entire life. I was even named by him when I was born,” she said proudly, reaching out and shaking Rena’s hand.

“Brigitte, video games tonight, Rena’s room. Bring snacks and drinks. Both strong and light,” Genji murmured.

Brigitte winked and nodded at him and Genji led Rena over to where Hanzo and McCree were talking.

“Hello, how are you all today?” Rena managed weakly.

“Howdy! I’m doin’ a lot better now that you’re here,” McCree said, winking suggestively. Rena frowned slightly and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Careful, McCree. You may just lose your tongue,” Hanzo warned.

The cowboy tilted his head back, his light brown hair shaking wildly as he let out a raucous laugh. He then brought his thumb over, flicked his nose with it and smiled slyly, his beard curving with his lips as he declared, “I always did like a challenge.”

Genji sighed and rolled his eyes before turning to Hanzo.

“Brother,” he greeted him.

“Mm,” came the stern greeting back.

Rena eyed the two of them warily, feeling some sort of tension between them. Then, she turned to Hanzo.

“Thank you for the clothing today, Shimada-san,” Rena said with a bow.

“It was nothing. Use it well and continue to train hard. You have much talent. Do not let it go to waste,” he commanded her giving her a piercing stare before lifting his cup of tea to his mouth and taking a long sip.

Then, he turned his head slightly and shot Genji a sharp glare. “And you had better take care of her, Genji.”

“Hai,” Genji answered him.

 _Wow... the cowboy flirts openly and the archer makes well-intended threats. Interesting..._ Rena thought nervously. _And... Hanzo is Genji’s brother...?_

“How about you Winston? Lena?” Genji called out to the giant ape and his friend at the table. “How are you today? I believe you’ve met Rena, Winston, but Lena has not.”

“Doing great, thanks! It’s nice to meet you, Rena! Call me Lena or Tracer,” the energetic woman replied, shaking her hand.

“I’m doing just fine, thanks! I did some more research today on...” Winston replied cheerfully as he spoke about his day.

He had surprised Rena that morning. She was surprised to see a big, black, clothed Gorilla with glasses on approaching her as she walked down the hallway.

And when he said, “Uh, hi there,” she almost cried out in shock. Still, he was very nice, and they had a very interesting conversation about Astronomy.

“...anyways you two should probably greet everyone else and eat something. It was nice talking to you though, and it was nice meeting you today Rena,” Winston finished, shooting them a grin before turning back to his food.

“Likewise,” Rena said back, letting Genji lead her over to Hana and Lucio.

“It’s like I said though, graphics aren’t everything!” she was saying.

“Yeah? Tell that to Lara Croft’s triangle boobs in the first PC game,” Lucio joked.

They both laughed hysterically, and the young woman scowled at him and countered, “Yeah, well what I mean is that most of the time, a good story will outweigh the graphics any day.”

“I agree,” Rena interrupted as they approached. “Hi, I’m Rena Kobayashi. I’m super new here. You’re Lucio, right? I love your music! Synaesthesia Auditiva was a huge hit in Japan.”

“Guilty! I’m glad you liked it!” he exclaimed proudly.

“And you’re Hana Song, aren’t you? I’ve seen your movie, Hero of my Storm. I was not really a fan of it, to be honest, but you and the Omnic actor who were in it were really good!”

Hana giggled and added, “To be honest, I didn’t really like it either! The plot was all over the place and the one male actor wasn’t really into his role! It’s nice to meet you! Please, call me Hana.”

“Hey, Hana, Lucio. Video games tonight in Rena’s room. Are you in?” Genji asked with a playful smile on his face.

“Definitely!”

“Count me in!”

“Awesome, then bring the big screen, snacks and drinks.”

“You got it, Genji!” Lucio called back with a thumbs-up.

Genji led Rena over to an empty seat and got the two of them a plate of food and a drink. Rena took a sip of her drink and set it back down.

“Sorry, it’s just water for now. Don’t worry though, we’ll be having real drinks tonight,” he joked.

She shook her head and smiled as she ate. It wasn’t a really special meal; it was just pork chops with mashed potatoes and veggies, but it made her feel nice not to be alone. Even so, she was conflicted while she ate in silence.

 _I lost my father, but gained new friends?_ She toyed with a green bean on her plate. _I wonder what father would think about this..._ She sighed heavily. _I still need to plan his funeral... I was his only close family._

“Are you alright, Rena?” Genji spoke up, his eyes filled with concern for her.

“I’m fine,” Rena answered quickly, shooting him a brief smile before returning to her thoughts. After dinner, Rena helped wash dishes with Genji. She kept thinking about what her future would be like, unable to focus on the present.

_Genji is here with me... He seems to really care about me, and he doesn’t seem like any of the other men from the dojo who would hit on me. He’s genuine, honest, and kind..._

Her mind went back to all the moments where a man would hit on her or ask her out meaninglessly and she would answer back, “If you can beat me in three rounds of Kendo, tournament-style, I’ll go out with you.” Then, Kobayashi Sensei would officiate, and when they all lost, their practice went especially tough since he knew exactly who hit on her.

She always turned a blind eye to anyone who asked her out because they did not have the same goals in mind as her.

 _“I don’t need love. It will only slow me down,”_ she used to tell herself, but now, she wasn’t so sure.

 _What are my goals now? I have nothing left... Well..._ She turned to look at Genji, who was busily scrubbing dishes and smiled slightly. _If there’s a chance, I might take it. Who knows what the future holds now? Father... I wish you were here... I was always so sure of things when you were here. I miss you so much..._

A feeling of wetness splashing against her face tore her out of her thoughts and she let out a sharp gasp at how cold it was and put one hand to her cheek. When she pulled it back, she saw soap suds and looked over at Genji to see him smiling devilishly. Rena narrowed her eyes and smiled back, dipping both of her hands in a pile of soap that had gathered on her set of plates and shoving her hands at Genji’s face. He dodged and grabbed her arms, trying to direct them back to her own cheeks.

They twisted around each other using their martial arts movements and in spite of everything that was happening in her life, Rena began to laugh and enjoy herself as she smacked Genji on the face playfully, saturating it in soap. He retaliated by throwing a handful of water at her. Pretty soon the kitchen was a bigger mess than it had been before. As Rena came at him again with wads of soap in her hands, he grabbed her arms, twisted her around and pulled her flush against him using her own hands.

As she looked up at him and they both laughed, she saw the same look in his eyes from before.

 _Am I wrong to feel this way?_ She wondered. _Am I wrong to want him?_

Genji’s eyes seemed to tell her she wasn’t. His smile faded, but his lips parted ever so slightly, and his head moved downwards towards hers. As her eyes centred on his lips and her head tilted up farther to reach him, a loud, booming voice filled the room.

“Gott im Himmel! My kitchen is a mess! What happened?!” Reinhardt scolded them.

Genji let go of Rena, who blushed heavily and quickly apologised, “I’m sorry. We were just having some fun, Reinhardt.”

“Don’t worry, Reinhardt. We’ll get it cleaned up right away,” Genji promised.

“You’ll do no such thing! I’ll clean it. You two looked as though you were indeed having a good time, but I need you to do so outside of my kitchen! So, do not worry, I will take care of the dishes. You kids go have fun!” He shooed the two of them out of the kitchen and bid them goodnight.

“Ugh, I’m all wet...” Rena complained.

Genji’s eyes went wide for a moment in shock but then he coughed, smiled, and quickly said, “Ah, then you are going to want to take a shower. I will pass on the message to the others and we will give you an hour before we come over. How’s that?”

“Sounds great, Genji. Thank you,” Rena murmured gratefully.

“And just what will you shower with exactly?” A voice from down the hall demanded. They turned to see Lena coming up to them.

“Uh, good point...” Rena said, hanging her head and shuffling her feet.

“No need to fret! I forgot to tell you earlier, but we actually stopped by Kobayashi Castle and grabbed everything we thought you would need! It’s all in your room.”

“Thank you so much, Lena!”

Lena leaned in a little closer to her and murmured, “Also, I knew he was a father to you, so I put a picture I think you would like on your nightstand. When you are ready, we can go to Kobayashi castle together so you can take care of funeral arrangements and other affairs. Just let me know.”

Rena nodded. “Can we do that tomorrow? I’ve put it off long enough already, I think.”

“Of course, just tell me when you’re ready and we’ll head out on the jet.” She waved as she walked away and Genji and Rena continued to Rena’s room.

When they got there, the room was still empty. The only two things that were different about Rena’s room was the picture on her nightstand, and the flat, medium-sized device on her bed that looked almost like an E-Reader.

“Huh, what’s this?” Rena asked aloud, tapping a button on it. The tablet lit up with the word “CATALOGUE” and Rena hit the “BATHROOM” button.

“Oh, that is a storage device. It basically teleports all of your stuff into the cloud space on the tablet and then teleports it back out wherever you want it to go,” Genji explained.

She nodded in understanding and walked into the restroom. She then pressed the “EXPORT” button and was met with instructions to hold the tablet out from her body and point it straight ahead of her. A blue light emerged from the tablet and scanned the room, checking the dimensions of it before it told her to choose her layout. It showed her every item she had and where she could put it.

She quickly moved certain things around in a few minutes but was satisfied with the rest of her items. When she pressed the “EXPORT” button once more, there was a bright flash of light and all of her bathroom items appeared exactly where she ordered them to go.

“Whoa,” she breathed.

“Technology is quite amazing, isn’t it?” Genji said next to her.

She nodded and located her bath gels and towels before turning back to Genji. “Alright, I guess we should both get cleaned up before Hana and Lucio get back here,” she hinted.

“Ah, right. I’ll go let them know to wait about an hour before coming. See you then.” He waved nonchalantly and left her room.

When he was gone, Rena breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad to be by herself in a space of her own. She looked over at the picture on her nightstand and smiled fondly. It was her when she was about seven years old with her father. They were in a field catching fireflies together at dusk, smiling brightly.

Rena wiped a tear out of her eyes.

 _Thank you, Lena..._ She started the bath and poured in some of her Lavender Orchid bath gel to make bubbles. Then, she undressed and slowly slid into the tub, relaxing as the warm water caressed her. Her eyes closed and for some reason, she was reminded of the moment her and Genji shared back in the kitchen.

 _Was that almost a kiss...?_ She wondered, putting a hand against her lips.

“No, I can’t be focusing on this right now with everything that’s going on. How would that be fair to my father? His funeral—” she cut off as she realised how strange it was to say that. “I still can’t believe he’s gone...” Tears rolled down her cheeks and her lips quivered as she sobbed quietly.

After a few minutes, she shook her head and splashed some water on her face to wash the tears away. Then, she washed her hair, got out of the tub and began to prepare for Genji, Lucio, and Hana’s arrival.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Overwatch; it belongs to Blizzard! This story and Rena Kobayashi belong to me though, and I hope it can entertain you in these trying times we're going through! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Sexy things may happen in this chapter and future chapters from here on out. You've been warned! ;)

While Lucio and Hana walked the TV up to Rena’s room, Genji knocked at the door.

“Come in!” he heard from inside. He pushed the door open and gaped at how well-decorated the room was in such a short amount of time.

“I see you’ve been busy,” Genji joked, reaching up and touching a Japanese lantern that was hanging near the door.

“Yes, I needed something to preoccupy my mind while I waited for you all,” she answered meekly, inviting them in with her hands. She showed them where to set the TV and they began to hook it up along with several gaming consoles.

“Umm, where is Brigitte? Is she not coming too?” Rena asked.

“Oh, good question. She said she was... I am not sure—”

Suddenly, Brigitte thrust the door open roughly and yelled, “I GOT THE GOOD STUFF,” as she waved around a box filled with booze and snacks.

Rena laughed incredulously and shook her head, inviting them to sit on her bed. Lucio, D.Va, and Brigitte took off their shoes and set them against the wall before they all sat down or lie down to play games. Rena passed beer and booze out to everyone and put the snacks in the middle.

For awhile, they all played a 4-player fighting game and took turns, but then, they switched to Heroes of the Storm. They switched back and forth between games and everyone was having a great time, despite D.Va always winning. Then, they ended the night with a Cyberpunk Sci-Fi movie about a sassy, funny, easy-going girl named Rin who searches for her missing father and must travel to several different planets to look for clues.

Along the way, she finds a love interest; a serious, brooding cyborg named Brody who lost his entire family in a war. Together, they fall in love as they go to save Rin’s father, and Rin eventually learns that Brody was working for the people who kidnapped her father, but quit working with them when he fell in love with her. Because of this, Rin must make a choice: Trust Brody or push him away.

The movie ended with that cliff-hanger and everyone groaned in annoyance.

“I hate cliff-hangers...” Rena said, sighing dejectedly.

“Well, this just means we’ll have to have another fun night soon and finish the movie!” D.Va exclaimed, struggling to stand. Lucio helped her up. “Thanks, Lucio. I think I’ll call it a night. I had a bit too much to drink.”

“I’ll get her to bed safely. We’ll come back for the TV sometime tomorrow. Goodnight all!” Lucio bid them farewell and walked D.Va back to her room.

“I think it’s time for me to get to bed too, but tonight was fun! Here’s hoping we have many more good times like this,” Brigitte said wishfully, smiling brightly.

“Goodnight, Brigitte,” Rena called after her as she grabbed her shoes and headed out the door.

There was a pause, but Genji said nothing. “What about you? Are you still up for some more fun?” Rena pressed, giving him an impish look.

“もちろん。 _Of course._ And I have something special that I was setting up while everyone was playing,” Genji declared, smiling boyishly as he walked over and grabbed a nearby tray with an electric Sake warmer. He sat on the bed next to Rena and started to pour, but Rena stopped him.

“Excuse me, but I believe you are my guest here,” she pointed out, taking the tokkuri from him and pouring some in his cup before holding hers up to him. He poured her some and they drank together. “Wow, this is really good!” she exclaimed, grinning as she remembered how her father and her shared drinks together when she came of age.

“Yes, it is,” Genji agreed. “Tell me, should we watch the sequel to that movie right now?”

Rena giggled. “Shouldn’t we wait for the others?”

“We should, yes, but I really want to see how the story ends here.” In truth, Genji was almost desperate to see how it ended, as it paralleled his own situation. He wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth about himself and the Omnic being the same person, but he couldn’t.

Rena clicked her tongue. “Well, alright then, but you better have my cup filled when I get back,” she teased as she walked over and popped in the second DVD.

Genji quickly filled her cup and sighed deeply as the sake began to get to him, making him feel extremely guilty about lying to her. As soon as she was back though, a smile spread across his face. They kept drinking through the night until the bottle of Sake was almost empty.

The movie took a turn as Rin decided that Brody was nothing but trouble since he lied to her and kicked him to the curb, but he surprised her by showing up in the final fight against the evil space emperor and helping her defeat him. When she found her father again, she made sure he was safe and went back to see Brody.

 _“Do you really care for me?”_ She asked him, searching his eyes.

 _"I may have a body made of metal, but my heart is Human and it beats for you, and only you,”_ Brody admitted, taking a step closer to her, _“I care deeply for you.”_

 _"Then kiss me,”_ she commanded, leaning up towards him.

Rena and Genji both were sufficiently drunk at this point; their faces red and their eyes glassy. Rena put her fingers against her lips, remembering the moment in the kitchen that could have been. She turned around to look at Genji, only to realise he was already staring at her intently. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but she didn’t know how. In truth, she had never even been out on a date with someone. She reddened further and bowed her head.

“What’s wrong?” Genji asked her.

“I... It’s... it’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“You can tell me. I am here for you.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“I don’t mind, and I won’t tell anyone if you don’t,” Genji replied with a light chuckle.

Rena shuffled in her spot and looked away from him, her face scrunching up worriedly. “I-I’ve n-never kissed anyone before...”

Genji’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in surprise before he smiled slyly and joked, “Well, you know I am an excellent teacher, or so I’ve been told.” Then, Genji froze, wondering why she would be embarrassed to tell him that.

“Wait... you... you don’t want to kiss me, do you?”

Rena nodded and then bowed her head further downwards away from him, the tips of her ears, bright red with embarrassment.

“No, Rena you don’t...” he told her with a huge sigh. “The truth is that I’m—” he struggled with whether to tell her or not, but in the end, he lost, “—not sure if kissing is really a good idea, given the circumstances.”

Rena looked back at him sadly. “I... guess you’re right...” Without looking at him, she grabbed her cup and took one last shot of Sake before setting it down again.

 _Damn it... why did I say that?!_ Genji griped at himself, taking his own cup in his hands and tossing it back before slamming it down and grabbing her into his arms.

“Wha—mmf!" Rena began to protest when Genji’s lips pressed against hers.

“Move with me,” he instructed, “Feel my lips with your own and seek them out.”

She caught on quickly and didn’t even flinch as Genji thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth. His hands wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him on his lap.

“Can I... touch you?” she asked breathlessly.

“Please do,” Genji said, laughing slightly.

Her hands explored every inch of him, running along his face and into his hair before going down his back and across the left side of his chest down to his waist. “Is there anything I shouldn’t do?” She asked nervously.

“No. Do as you will to me. If it’s painful, then all the better,” he breathed, looking into her eyes hazily as he lusted after her.

She locked lips with him again before moving to his neck, biting it roughly and digging her nails into his back. He let out a low moan and she stopped.

“No, please keep going,” he pleaded, putting his hands around her waist and grinding against her.

She arched her back and grinded with him now, laughing loudly as she said, “You really are a great teacher.”

Genji couldn’t help the bout of laughter that escaped him, even as she locked lips with him again and pushed him backwards onto the bed. She sat up, grabbed the tokkuri, and took a swig of it before holding some in her mouth and kissing him to transfer it to him. He gaped at her wildly as though demanding more and she delivered.

Genji reached for her, grabbing at her shirt before lifting it off of her head.

“Is this alright?” he asked her.

“I... I mean... am I alright?” She rubbed her arm self-consciously and bowed her head nervously.

Genji tilted his head to the side in confusion. “You are beautiful.”

Rena gaped at him with surprise and Genji blushed as he realised what he said.

 _The Sake is really getting to me..._ He thought as he put a hand to his head.

Rena climbed on top of him and took off his shirt, admiring once again the way that the metal was fused with his flesh. She trailed a finger from his right shoulder across the fuse-line that wrapped around his chest and then abdomen. Then, she leaned in and kissed him softly at first before doubling the intensity and biting his left nipple.

He groaned again and she bit him harder, this time biting his pec itself before moving up to nip at his neck. Then, she came lower and lower on him and saw the rise in his shorts.

“あなたのズボンを脱いでもいいですか？ _Can I take off your pants?"_ She inquired.

_“どぞ。Go ahead.”_

She quickly untied the string and pulled down his shorts to reveal his boxers. She smiled as she pulled the bulge out of its hiding place and stared at it. She began to rub it slowly and Genji groaned lightly at her touch.

“いいですか？ _Is this good?"_

“はーはい。 _Y-yes."_ He stammered, lost in pleasure. “There are... many things you... can do with this too...”

She stopped rubbing it and stared once more at it before leaning down and taking it into her mouth, sucking on it gently and moving back and forth.

Genji let out a moan of surprise and laughed breathily as she pleasured him. “W-wait, turn your rear towards me, Rena,” he commanded. She turned to him and he quickly took off her pants, admiring the black thong she had on before sliding it down her legs. She continued to suck his member until he put two fingers against her opening and clicked his tongue.

“Still not wet enough, but we can fix that,” he teased her, starting to rub her clit.

She let out a moan of pleasure as he stroked her and he stuck one finger inside of her, moving it around fiercely. She kept sucking on him until she became too hazy with pleasure. Her breathing sped up and she began to let out several high-pitched moans. Her insides began to twitch and Genji added another finger inside of her as he felt it pulse. The moans became louder as she orgasmed powerfully, writhing against Genji’s fingers.

When she finished, wetness dripped from her and Genji smiled in anticipation before reaching over to his fallen shorts and pulling a condom out of the pocket. He put it on and gently turned Rena around, so she was underneath him.

“Is this what you want?” He asked her.

She nodded breathlessly.

“Am I...?” he asked again.

She stared up at him in confusion before saying, “I’ve never wanted to be with anyone until now because they were all the same; they never gave a damn about me. They didn’t deserve me... but you, you’re different. I...” She stopped and blushed once more as she looked up at him with earnest eyes and admitted, “私はあなたが好き。 _I really like you._ ”

Genji’s eyes widened in surprise, but he matched her smile all the same and lowered himself over her to kiss her passionately. She kissed him back with equal fervour before leaning up, finding his dick, and putting it at her entrance. Then, she forcefully rammed it into her, letting out a cry of pain as it tore something inside of her.

“Do not worry, that is normal for women. You will bleed some too tonight. I’m sorry. I should have warned you about the pain of your first time,” he explained quickly.

“No, don’t stop. Keep going,” she breathed, grinding him in and out of her and biting his neck roughly. He moaned loudly and began to thrust softly at first.

“もっと強く。 _Harder._ ” She commanded.

He thrusted harder and faster into her and she ran her hands up and down his body before reaching down and toying with her clit.

“Ah, Genji!” She cried out, her breathing speeding up.

“私を待って。I am... almost...” He pleaded with her, going even harder and faster as he felt her insides beginning to churn and twist.

She moaned loudly, screaming his name and he shouted hers in return, pounding into her and cumming powerfully while she writhed and orgasmed beneath him. When they both had finished, Genji flipped over and walked into the restroom, taking the blood-stained condom off and washing up. Then, he brought Rena back a towel so she could also clean up.

“Thank you,” she murmured, smiling contently as she cleaned off the blood and wetness. “How... was it for you...?”

“It was great. What about you?”

“It... hurt a bit at first, but I was happy it was you, and the pleasure was greater than the pain. I found it odd how I could derive pleasure from the pain I was feeling.”

Genji laughed. “Ah, so we’re both masochists. Good to know,” he joked. He got up and dressed himself in his clothing before heading over to the door. “Goodnight, Rena,” he called to her, smiling as he went to open it.

“No!” She cried out.

His hand froze and he turned around to see her stumbling over to him.

“Please stay with me tonight. I don’t want to be alone...”

He gaped at her for a moment. _I don’t deserve her. I am lying to her and in a way, I’m using her. I should leave right now._

“I really should get back to my room and—”

She grabbed him and kissed him roughly, her lips drawing him back into her as he took his hand off the door and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her back over to the bed and laid her down, climbing over her and kissing her all over her body. She yanked his shirt back off his head and began untying his shorts before flipping him over.

He let out a cry of shock, but grinned as she climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately. “Rena, I don’t have another condom,” he protested.

“I don’t care,” she bit back, biting his ear and sliding his shorts and boxers back off of him. She continued to kiss and bite him where she could until the passion rose up within him.

He flipped her over and shoved two fingers inside of her, pulsing them back and forth repeatedly while rubbing her clit. She moaned loudly and writhed in torment, but reached over and grabbed his dick, rubbing it just as roughly. Pretty soon, they were both panting and moaning against each other and Rena ripped Genji off of her and knocked him over, climbing onto him and inserting him into her.

She bounced on top of him roughly, arching her back, and Genji leaned up towards her and sucked on her nipples, giving them a fierce bite one-by-one. She moaned loudly but kept pounding on him, begging him for more as she moved. He raked his nails across her back lightly at first, but then roughly, eliciting a squeal from her that made her move even faster.

He noticed her breaths getting shorter and shorter and flipped her over, pounding into her as hard and fast as possible. She gasped and panted and squealed loudly. “Genji! Genji! Ah!” She cried out, grabbing him by the hips and humping upwards with him.

He groaned loudly and flipped her onto her side, sliding closer to her as he pounded into her from behind, grabbing her breast in the process. “Ung! Rena...!” He finished her as she came and when it was his time, he pulled out of her and began to stroke himself, but Rena would not have it.

She shoved him down once more and wrapped her hand and mouth around his member, raising her head only once to say, “源氏の全てが欲しい。 _I want all of you, Genji._ ”

He groaned in pleasure as she sped up and sucked harder on him and his hands gripped the bedsheets tightly as he held back his load. She used her other hand to toy with his balls and he could no longer hold back.

“いく！ _Coming!'"_ He shouted, moaning Rena’s name as his load shot into her mouth. She swallowed it, refusing to spit it out and then wiped his dick clean with her tongue, meeting his gaze evenly.

“あなたはとても危険です。 _You are very dangerous._ ” He joked, smiling at her.

She smiled and climbed up his body, resting her head on his chest. “私と一緒にいて。 _Stay with me._ ”

“ずっと。 _Always._ ” He told her sleepily, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

 _Huh... I told her “always...” but how will she feel about me when she discovers the truth?_ he thought as he drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this. I hope you enjoy it! :)

Rena yawned, stretched, and opened her eyes to see Genji’s sleeping form next to her. She smiled at him before turning her gaze to the ceiling.

 _I don’t want to return to the castle... but I must. It’s like Genji said before though; the castle reminds me too much of the past._ She looked over at Genji once more, brushed a stray hair out of his face, and then kissed him gently on the forehead before writing him a quick note and getting dressed.

She found Lena eating breakfast and nodded at her. “I think I’m ready. Can we leave when you are finished eating?”

Lena immediately stood up and took her plate to the kitchen at an impossibly fast speed. “Let’s go now,” she said when she was back. This time, Rena noticed a glowing blue device strapped across her chest.

“Is that a new sort of pilot’s gear? Does it... launch a parachute in case of crash landing or something?” Rena inquired.

Lena laughed loudly and quickly explained, “Well, long story short, I was involved in an accident that kinda trapped me between dimensions. Winston invented this device for me. It’s a Chronal Accelerator, and it allows me to remain tethered to this world.”

“But... you haven’t worn it all the times that I’ve seen you...”

She chuckled. “Right! Yeah, I only need to be within proximity of it. I don’t need to constantly wear it. Today, I’m heading out with you, so I’m going to take it with me and wear it.”

She brushed a strand of her spiky hair out of her face and stared at the ground sadly for a moment. “It was really scary being lost like I was... displaced... I was gone for months apparently, but for me, it was only about an hour. Even so, it felt like an eternity.”

She suddenly looked up at Rena and gaped in shock. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I’ve been going on and on about myself! We should get going!”

Rena stared at Lena sympathetically for a moment before pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m sorry that happened to you, but I’m glad you were able to come home,” she murmured before releasing her from the hug.

Lena scratched her head in embarrassment and thanked her before waving her hand to have Rena follow her to the hangar. They boarded the plane, were taking off, and were safely in the air when a scraping sound surprised the two of them.

“What the hell is that?!” Rena demanded.

“Not sure! Taking a look at the external cameras now,” Lena responded. Suddenly, one of the ship’s windows came open with a forceful shove. Lena drew a gun from her side and aimed it back. They both looked on nervously, and Rena entered a fighting stance, preparing for the worst to happen. Then, Rena let out a low growl as the Omnic slid himself through the window.

“You?! What are you doing here?!” She demanded, approaching him furiously.

“I could ask you that same question Gen—” Lena’s face went pale as she almost said his name. “Good going boarding the ship the wrong way, and if you put so much as a single scratch on the ORCA, you are in for a bad time!”

“I apologise, Lena. I just thought that perhaps Rena would like someone to accompany her as she takes care of her affairs since you have to remain with the ship,” the Omnic answered.

“And what makes you think I want to relive the entire traumatic experience alongside my father’s killer?” Rena countered, baring her teeth.

“Well, at least you are no longer calling me a ‘murderer,’” the Omnic said.

Rena knew it was meant as a joke, but she was not amused. “Do you think this is funny, Omnic? That it’s a joke?! I had heard that Omnics had no emotions or understanding of Humans, but this is just...” she trailed off, trying to find the right word, “...a nightmare.”

The Omnic bowed its head and the light on its suit flashed between green and yellow for a few moments before settling back on green. “I am sorry... I tend to make light in the midst of serious situations. It is a huge flaw of mine. I do not mean to make fun of you or belittle you in any way. Also, I do have emotions and understanding of Humans, but how well can anyone truly understand one another?”

Rena gaped at the Omnic in surprise before turning away from it. “If you say so... I suppose I shouldn’t be alone right now anyways, but I don’t trust you. Far from it,” she told him, walking back up to the cockpit and sitting down. “Do you have a name, by the way? It feels weird calling you ‘Omnic’ unless it’s what you wish to be called.”

“You may call me, ‘Sparrow,’” the Omnic replied, walking over and sitting down in the cockpit alongside her.

Rena stared at Sparrow, puzzling over him as if he was a great mystery. She turned her head away from him as he met her gaze evenly.

“What is it?” he demanded.

“It’s just so strange how similar to Genji you seem. As angry as I am with you, it’s like you carry him with you and he’s here in spirit. Hell, you even sound like him.”

The lights on Sparrow’s suit flashed for a moment between an Aqua and then the usual light green before settling. “We are indeed very close. Basically inseparable. Genji told me this morning when he woke up that you had gone with Lena, so I promised him I would go to keep you company. I was fortunate to have caught up with the ORCA just as it was departing.”

Rena chuckled lightly and twirled a strand of her hair. “You know, the way Genji acts is how guys on TV romances act for their girlfriends,” she joked. Out of the corner of her eye, Sparrow’s suit flashed a lavender purple and a chuckle escaped him.

“Yes, I suppose that is true,” he admitted.

 _Was that the equivalent of a blush? Does his suit really display his emotions?_ Rena wondered. “Well, I guess I’ll get some sleep. I woke up really early after having a late night.”

“Ah, yes. Genji told me all about that,” Sparrow claimed, crossing his arms and tilting his head in her direction. Behind his visor, Genji grinned boyishly.

“Careful, Sparrow. Don’t want to get your wings clipped,” Rena threatened as she rolled over in her wide cockpit chair and closed her eyes.

Genji’s grin widened. “Goodnight, Rena. Sleep well,” he called out to her. As much as he wanted to run a hand through her hair, he knew that he had to keep up the façade of Sparrow, the Omnic. He groaned as he got up and sat directly next to Lena in the co-pilot’s chair. She grabbed one of her pistols out of its holster and smacked him upside the helmet.

“痛い！ _Ouch!_ What was that for?!” He cried out.

“You are playin’ one hell of a dangerous game,” Lena said in a low tone of voice so that Rena wouldn’t hear her. “What’s gonna happen when she finds out, eh? ‘Cause she will eventually discover the truth.”

“Don’t worry. I have it covered,” Genji declared, glancing back at her worriedly. His suit flashed yellow and Lena’s eyes widened.

“You... care for her, don’t you?” She demanded.

“Of course, I do. I am responsible for the death of her father, after all. I see it as my duty to look after her.”

“No, but it’s more than that, isn’t it? I heard you say that Genji had a long night last night...” Lena smirked and flashed him a suggestive look.

“I—no it—” Genji stopped and sighed, knowing he couldn’t pull the wool over Lena’s eyes. “Yes, we... were together last night, but it was just a fling. We were both drunk. I’m sure in our right minds, we’re just good friends.”

Lena’s smirk faded, and she turned her gaze back on the skies. “Just... don’t break her heart. While you may think it was just a fling, I can almost guarantee you that she doesn’t feel the same way.”

Genji sighed and turned to look over at the peacefully sleeping form of Rena once more before he walked over to the overhead compartments, got out a blanket, and wrapped it over her. Then, he sat back down in his chair and drifted off into an uneasy sleep that was riddled with nightmares.

They arrived at Kobayashi Castle and Genji watched as Rena walked through the castle doors to the room where her father died. She kneeled on the ground sadly.

“Father...” she mourned as tears streamed down her face.

Genji walked over to her to try and comfort her, but she was run through by a Talon Assassin. It laughed loudly and then rushed at Genji, who threw out his sword in a flash and sliced the Omnic in half. He raced over to Rena, but she was already gone. The light had left her eyes and her body was limp in his arms. He clutched her against him tightly.

“No... no...!” He screamed, his suit flashing from green to yellow to deep blue to red in an erratic pattern.

“Don’t tell me you actually cared for her, Shimada,” a gravelly voice said. Genji turned his head and saw the Reaper standing there in full armour; his shotguns at his sides. Reaper was the most deadly member of Talon who was out to kill every single member of Overwatch. He wore all black, with the exception of a white mask in the shape of an owl’s eyes and beak. His black hooded cloak served to hide his face, and he seemed to always have an endless supply of shotguns and bullets.

Genji gently placed Rena on the ground before rising and drawing his sword. His suit glowed bright red and a low growl built up inside of his throat, sounding almost like the beginning of a dragon’s roar.

“Why are you here? Answer me!” He demanded.

“We knew you would be back. Our job is to collect you for further research. Your dragon is very fascinating, though, we’d much rather have your brother since he has two. Oh well, we’ll settle for you,” Reaper taunted him.

The taunt worked as Genji squared his shoulders, went into a firm fighting stance and charged at him, swinging his sword in a rage. The Reaper shot his guns at him, but Genji deflected the bullets right back at him. Reaper wisped into a trail of smoke and filled the room with black fog. Genji whipped around, trying desperately to determine where he would attack from, but his emotions were clouding his judgement.

Reaper barraged him with bullets and knocked the sword out of his hands before yanking his helmet off his head and throwing him to the ground. Genji struggled to get up but couldn’t as Reaper loomed over him.

“You always were a fool, Shimada,” he growled, piercing him with his clawed gloves. Genji gasped painfully as the energy was being sapped out of him. His face grew paler and paler and his breaths came out in shudders.

Then, Reaper laughed and growled, “Wake up, sleepyhead.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story and Rena is my OC! :) Enjoy!

“Sparrow, we’re here. Get out of sleep mode or whatever,” Rena commanded, flicking him against the helmet. Sparrow shot up in a panicked rage and grabbed Rena’s arm forcefully, simultaneously drawing his katana and putting it against her neck.

She gaped at him in shock, and as he fully awakened, his suit went from a blazing red back to its normal green.

“I... I am sorry. I had a nightmare...” He explained, slowly letting go of her and returning his katana back to its sheath.

“It happens. I didn’t know Omnics could dream though,” Rena pressed curiously.

“All that dreaming really is, is the processing of information to help one sort one’s problems. Apparently, I failed to sort mine in the nightmare.”

Rena shook her head. “Alright, well we should get going. I’ll go on ahead of you and—”

“No!” Sparrow cut her off. Genji turned pale inside his mask. “Let us both go together. Since Kobayashi-san had ties with Talon, they could be in the castle waiting for us,” he covered.

Rena nodded and Sparrow led the way, drawing his sword as he walked into the castle. Rena trudged along the halls sadly, seeing a memory along each area she walked through. The entrance was where she used to greet her father when he came home from work. The dining area was where they had nice, quiet dinners together and told each other about their days.

Finally, they came to the dojo, which was where they trained seriously. Her father was not a father in the dojo, but a Sensei, and he treated her the same as any of the other Kendoka. She studied diligently with him and he was immensely proud of her.

Sparrow walked ahead of her into the small shrine room where her father was slain and looked around.

“The area is secure,” he said briskly, keeping his sword out.

Rena began to make arrangements for her father’s funeral and for the dojo and castle to be taken care of. When she was done with the business end of things, she went to the shrine room and began to clean it up, preparing it to mourn him. She scrubbed at the floor fiercely to get the blood up, and tears began to pour down her cheeks as the water in the bucket she was using turned a deep red.

Sparrow walked over and knelt next to her. “Here, let me help you,” he murmured, grabbing the bucket and getting more water. He came back, took the rag from her hands, and finished cleaning the rest of the shrine room. As he dumped out the rest of the water in the bathroom, he turned to see Rena staring at him, her eyes full of emotion.

“Thank you,” she said, her lips quivering as she tried not to cry.

Sparrow’s suit turned a deep blue colour and Genji’s eyes watered behind his mask as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Rena awkwardly returned the hug, confused about how she should feel about his presence there.

“Maybe... maybe me being here in place of Genji was not a good idea at all,” he murmured. “I am truly sorry, Rena.” He turned and walked away towards the dojo and sat down in seiza, facing the front.

Rena stared after him, watching as he bowed twice, clapped twice, and put his hands together as if praying.

_Maybe there is more to him than just a killer, after all. I shouldn’t be so harsh towards him..._ Then, he bowed once more and rose from his spot.

He walked back over to Rena and declared, “Since I am sure that it is safe for you to be here alone for awhile at least, I will go back to the ORCA and have Lena take me back to Overwatch so that Genji can come be with you instead. I think that he would be of greater comfort to you than me.”

As he turned away and began walking towards the entrance, Rena called after him, “Oh really? Have you asked me if that is what I want?”

He turned back around to see her smiling warmly at him. “Isn’t it?”

She shrugged. “As much as I’d like for Genji to be here, you are helping me and making amends, so... I am going to try and be more... patient with you,” she vowed.

Inside of his suit, Genji gaped in shock, surprised that she would be that understanding. “Thank you, Rena. I do not deserve your kindness.”

“I did not say I would be kind, did I?”

Sparrow tilted his head in confusion.

“You are going to be helping me repair the castle. Everything that we broke during the fight; every bit of blood and grime will be wiped clean, and this place will be spotless. Is that clear?”

A pained grunt came from Sparrow, but he replied with a low, “はい。”

Rena grinned at him slyly and walked over to a stereo system that was at the back of the dojo. She turned it on, and music filled the air. They worked for hours, fixing up the parts of the castle that were damaged in the fight, and when they had finally finished, Genji was extremely tired. He hadn’t stopped to take a break at all out of fear that Rena would get suspicious and figure out that he was Genji beneath the suit.

“Now that our work is done, I must retire to a room and... charge up,” Sparrow declared, walking brusquely towards the stairs.

“Hey Sparrow,” Rena called, smiling at him. He stopped and turned his head slightly. “Thanks for everything today.”

Sparrow nodded and kept going, deciding to take a nap when he got to his room and wait until she had gone to bed before sneaking downstairs to eat. Late at night, he crept down the stairs, sticking to the shadows and making sure he didn’t make a single sound. He had almost reached the bottom of the steps when a loud shattering sound made him freeze. Worried, he sped up the pace and raced over to the dojo, where the sound originated, to find Rena drinking sake.

Genji frowned as he watched her sadly. She had one cup across from her that was filled, which Genji guessed was for her father, and one that she had flung full force at the front of the dojo, shattering it beyond repair. She was sobbing heavily, and her cheeks were red.

“嘘つき! _Liar!_ あなたは私を大事にすると言った！ _You said you'd take care of me!"_ She cried. “...but where are you now...?” She grabbed the bottle and began to drink from it unceremoniously.

Genji’s hunger faded as his heart broke watching her in that state.

_She never shows weakness to others... Every time she would feel pain or be upset, she would put on this huge front like when she tried to fight Sparrow._ He sighed and walked over to her. She flinched as he accidentally startled her, and she punched his arm hard, crying out at the feeling of her knuckles hitting steel.

“間抜け! _Idiot!_ Why are you here now?! Now of all times?!” She demanded, continuing to hit him as her knuckles bruised and bled.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her into him, holding her against him in a warm embrace.

“I am here for you,” he began, stroking her hair gently. “I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I’m hoping that we can get to know each other and become good friends one day.”

Rena sniffled loudly and turned into him, wrapping her bloody hands around him tightly as she sobbed.

_That was the same thing Genji told me awhile back..._ She thought.

When she had calmed down, she kept hugging him, but pointed out, “You smell just like him you know... like Genji.”

“I do? And what does he smell like?” Sparrow inquired curiously while Genji grinned from behind his mask.

“Like... an ocean with metal in the breeze,” she slurred with a slight smile. Genji chuckled softly but smiled brightly as he stroked her hair. Then, her smile faded. “I’m sorry... I’m so sorry Sparrow...”

“You are alright... things will be okay,” came his gentle reply. As he held her against him, his thoughts spiralled.

_I must really care for her. I have never felt this way for anyone else before. When Angela and I went out, it was always just a fling, and we cared about each other, but not like this. I would..._

He froze as his realisation took a deep turn.

_I would die for her._

Rena was no longer sobbing, and her breathing had slowed down to a sleeping heart rate. Genji poked her with one finger and realised she was out cold. He laid her gently on the floor and got a wet cloth and some bandages from the restroom before cleaning up her bloody hands and carrying her up to bed. He slept next to her, but this time, he was the one who was first to rise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story and Rena is my OC :) Hope ya'll enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Some sexy stuff happens in hurr. You been warned. ;)

Rena stirred from her sleep, clutching her aching head, and sat up. She looked around her and found herself in her own room.

 _Maybe... just maybe these past three days were just a bad dream. I’m here at home right now, and..._ She took a deep breath in through her nose and smelled breakfast. _That’s not just any breakfast!_ She threw the covers off her and rushed out the door, heading down the hall for the stairs.

She had smelled Tamagoyaki, Miso, and sausage, and recognised it as what her father made for them on special occasions.

“お父さん！今行ってる！ _Father, I'm here!"_ She cried as she raced down the stairs. Any minute now, she knew she would be greeted by her father, who would tell her to stop crying and would put an octopus sausage on her plate and make it dance for her. He did it for her, even as she was an adult. Whenever she had a rough day, the next day, he would cheer her up.

“お父さん！それがただの夢であることを知っていました！ _Father! I knew it was just a dream!"_ She was now at the foot of the stairs and rounded the corner to the kitchen. “私は悪夢を抱いていた。 _I had a nightmare._ ” She stopped as she saw Sparrow in the kitchen cooking.

 _“本当にごめんなさい、I'm so sorry,”_ Sparrow began, continuing to cook the food. “It was not just a nightmare. I wish I could make everything better for you, but right now, I hope a good breakfast will at least help a little.”

Rena trudged over to the table and sat down, watching as the Omnic made the rest of the breakfast and brought each item over to her. First, the Miso Soup, next the Tamagoyaki, then the rice, and finally, to her surprise, Tako-San Uina. She smiled faintly at the squid sausages and stifled back tears.

“How did you know?” She asked.

“I didn’t,” Sparrow began, “it’s just what m— Genji’s father used to make for him and his brother on special occasions or when they had rough days.” Genji quietly sighed with relief as he was thankful that he didn’t blow his cover.

“Well, thank you,” Rena said gratefully as she ate the food. She thought about how the rest of the day was going to go and dreaded it, not wanting to face the truth.

Later on, Sparrow was by her side, refusing to leave her as they attended Kobayashi’s funeral. Rena stared at her father’s relaxed face. He looked so peaceful; more so than she had ever seen him before. Even so, he seemed like he was merely sleeping.

 _Wake up... please father. Wake up!_ Rena kept shouting inside her mind, but he never did. When the funeral was over and the cremation took place, they gave her a black and gold urn. She held it tightly against her chest and Sparrow wrapped his arm around her, taking her back home.

They stayed in Japan for a few more days until Rena was satisfied she had gotten everything situated. On the last day of her stay there, she walked with Genji to the lake just outside of the castle. She spread most of her father’s ashes at the lake but kept a small amount inside of the urn to take back with her. As she stood at the lakeside, staring off into the horizon, Sparrow walked over and stood next to her.

“This was one of my father’s favourite spots, you know. He used to call this Ube Lake because there is a certain type of algae that turns the lake purple when the sunlight hits it at sunset. We used to come here together and fish, and then we’d eat grilled fish, assuming we actually caught anything,” Rena recalled, laughing broken-heartedly.

“He used to come here a lot on bad workdays to mull things over. I’m doing the same right now. I’m having so many conflicting thoughts, you know...” She sighed heavily, picked up a smooth, flat stone, and skipped it over the water’s edge. Sparrow picked one up as well and threw it as hard as he could, still with great finesse. The stone skipped about twenty times and Rena smirked at him.

“Show off,” she joked.

From within his helmet, Genji smirked. He crossed his arms and continued to look out at the water with Rena. Rena pulled her hair up into a ponytail and continued, “I know my father did terrible things, but he’ll always be the best father and nicest man in the world to me. When you killed him, I was furious.” She chuckled wryly. “I thought I wanted revenge, but now... I’m not so sure.”

She took a deep quavering breath. “I need to ask you something. Sparrow, you’ve stayed by my side this entire time, caring for me, making my meals, and being my greatest supporter during this terrible time. I know you must feel some guilt about killing my father, but this goes beyond that.”

She turned towards Sparrow and stepped closer to him. Genji gaped behind his mask and almost took a step back out of hesitation. “These are things that someone does when they’re in love with someone, aren’t they? I never knew that Omnics could be capable of love, so I wanted to ask you... Are you in love with me, Sparrow?” She asked, staring at him intently.

 _"Yes,”_ came the thought into Genji’s mind, even as he tried to come up with some sort of excuse. His only saving grace in that moment was that she couldn’t see his face. She could, however, see the many colours his suit was flashing as he tried to figure things out.

“Genji seems to be in love with you. I was caring for you on his behalf, doing everything I knew he would do for you,” Sparrow answered.

“Okay, but why? Why go through that much trouble?”

Genji bit his lip. “It is because I care for Genji. He and I are very close. He became close with you as well. I also wish to become close with you. That, and I seek forgiveness for killing your father.”

“Then you have it. It will take me awhile to let go, but you are forgiven, Sparrow,” Rena said, smiling warmly at him.

 _Just like that?_ Genji thought to himself guiltily. _If I had known she would be this caring and forgiving, I would have never deceived her like this. I am such a fool._

“Rena, there is something I must tell you,” he began, putting his hands over his helmet, about to take it off.

“Hello, Rena! Sparrow!” Lena suddenly greeted them, making Genji flinch and lower his hands.

“Good afternoon, Lena. Is everything alright?” Rena asked.

“Yes, everything is just fine. I was just wondering when you wanted to take off. I’ve got everything loaded up in the ORCA.”

Genji bowed his head sadly, feeling guilty about not being able to tell her the truth.

“We should get going soon,” he declared, raising his head and starting towards the ship, “if we want to get there before too late.”

Rena watched him walk away for a few moments, wondering what he was going to tell her. Then, she shrugged and followed him.

 _If it was something important, I’m sure he’ll tell me later._ She took one last look at the now purple-glowing lake and hugged the urn in her arms as she walked along.

When they got back to Overwatch, Rena went straight to her bedroom and got all of her belongings into their proper place. She placed the Urn of ashes on the nightstand next to her father’s picture and smiled fondly before going to her dresser and getting out some nightclothes. She started up a bubble bath and waited until the bath was full before she started to take off her clothes.

A knock at her door interrupted her and she quickly covered herself with a towel before answering it. As she cracked the door open, Genji stood before her, smiling warmly at her.

“Hey, how did everything go back in Japan?” He inquired.

“They went well. Please come in, Genji,” she invited him. He walked in and closed the door behind him, watching as she sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

“I was just about to take a bath,” she admitted, “but there’s something I need to ask you first.”

Genji sat down next to her, shuffling nervously; his anxiety eating at him as he awaited her question.

“You’ve been here for me, you’ve been patient with me, and you look at me as though...” She trailed off, not wanting to say her thoughts aloud. “Genji, I need to know... What do you feel for me?”

Genji shuffled nervously again and ran his hand along the back of his neck and took a deep breath. “じゃあ。。。それは。。。 _Well... that's..._ ”

He looked uncomfortable, and the tension was rising up within Rena as well.

“なんてね！” She lied quickly, giggling lightly.

Genji tilted his head in confusion and stared at her as she walked over to the bathroom. “It’s as you said before, right? You want to become good friends with me. ね？”

Genji looked away and his thoughts raced. He didn’t want to lie to her and tell her no, but then again, he couldn’t tell her yes, either.

“おい。それは良い冗談ではありませんでした、 _Hey, that was not a good joke,_ ” He griped at her as he started for the door. As his hand closed around the doorknob, Rena’s arms wrapped around him from behind, her fingers stretching out and grabbing his chest to keep him in place.

Genji removed her hands from around him and turned around, staring at her with a piercing expression on his face.

“やめる。 _Stop._ ”

Rena, who was going to hug him tightly, slowly lowered her arms. “どうして? 私を欲しくない? _Why? Why don't you want me?"_

“俺。。。 _I..._ ” Genji started, looking away from her. The guilt of lying to her was eating him up inside.

“あたしはあなたがほし。私と一緒に入浴します、 _I want you. Take a bath with me,_ ” she pleaded, reaching out to take his hand. He pushed it away from him and refused to look at her. Rena’s heart sank in her chest.

_I probably pushed him away with my question. I screwed up..._

“わ、わかった。。。じゃあね、 _Well, I understand... till next time,_ ” she breathed as she turned away from him and began walking to the bathroom. Her eyes watered but she held her breath and fought back the tears.

Then, a thought stopped her: _When Genji wanted me, he went after me. Maybe he is waiting for me to go after him._ She whirled around and rushed into him, leaning up and pressing her lips against his fervently.

“Mmf!” He protested, about to push her away, when he realised, he couldn’t. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. He kissed her roughly, his tongue delving into her mouth; tasting, searching, and yearning for more of her. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her into the bathroom.

There, he gently removed the towel and the rest of her clothing, kissing every inch of her and stopping on her breasts, sucking on them roughly and grabbing at them with his hands. He then began moving lower, kissing her chest, then her torso, then her stomach, then, her thighs and just inside of them before helping her sit down and grabbing her thighs towards him.

He began licking her roughly and shoving his tongue into her, tasting her insides. Rena let out a soft moan and reached down to rub her clit slowly while Genji worked on her. When she was close to climax, Rena stopped Genji and had him stand up so she could pull the clothing off of him.

She kissed him tenderly across the Human parts of his body, making sure to get the tender parts right at the edge where metal and flesh intertwined. Then, she kissed him down to his throbbing member before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it slowly, looking up at him with it in her mouth. His vision went hazy with lust as she sucked him harder and faster and when he was on the brink of climax, she stopped sucking on him, eliciting a groan of frustration from him.

She snaked away from him and climbed into the tub, looking back at him while she flattened her chest and arms against the tub and shoved her rear end towards him suggestively. Genji didn’t hesitate this time and stepped in after her, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her powerfully. She moaned loudly and he thrusted faster, pounding into her. She wrapped his arms around her chest, and he squeezed her breasts, moaning loudly into her ear as he began to throb with pleasure. Rena reached down and rubbed her clit roughly, knowing how close he was to release and wanting to finish with him.

He went even faster, leaning into her and moaning one more time before biting her ear and finding release. His breaths came out in short gasps as he rammed into her and he quickly pulled out, shoving his dick into her ass instead. Rena let out a moan of surprise and pain and Genji went slowly before speeding up his motion, on the brink of orgasm. Rena kept rubbing her clit fiercely and Genji went even faster inside of her, moaning loudly as he pulled out of her and sprayed his load on her back.

Then, he shoved two mechanical fingers from his right hand into her. He pulled her against him and then made his fingers vibrate roughly. Rena, taken by surprise, squealed loudly and writhed in his arms, moaning his name as she grinded against his fingers. Finally, her breathing sped up and as Genji bit into her neck, she came powerfully, her insides churning with pleasure.

“Genji... Genji!” She cried, turning and kissing him passionately as they both came down from their pleasure high.

He wrapped his arms around her, and they slowly sank together into the bathtub, rinsing off their bodies in the warm water. After dinner, they curled up into bed together in her room. While she snuggled into him and fell asleep, he stared up at the ceiling; the guilt overwhelming him. He wondered what he should do. He was at conflict with himself yet again. First, it was because he rejected his Cyber-Prosthetics, but now, it was because he was lying to the person he cared for most.

He sighed, knowing what he needed to do. He slowly unravelled himself from Rena’s grasp and left the bed, writing a hasty note to Rena and leaving it on his pillow. As he exited, he stared at her face one more time before painfully tearing his gaze away from her and closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story and Rena is my OC :) Enjoy!

Rena yawned and stretched, a smile on her face as she leaned over to hug Genji. The spot next to her was empty, but her hand brushed a piece of paper. She opened her eyes to find a note lying on the pillow with Genji’s name on it. She opened it quickly, smiling and expecting to find something cute written there. All that it said was:

_"I am taking a trip with Sparrow to clear my mind. I will be back in several months. Hanzo and McCree will take turns training you. Take care.”_

Rena gaped. “嘘、 _Lies,_ ” she murmured in disbelief, unable to comprehend what was happening. She jumped out of bed, threw her clothes on, and rushed out to the hangar to find Lena doing a diagnostic on the ORCA. “Where’s Genji?” She demanded.

Lena looked up at her and sighed. “He had some things to sort out with himself. He went with Sparrow to visit an old friend of his, Zenyatta.”

Rena felt more alone than ever before. Her heart caught in her throat and she stumbled away from Lena as she tried to walk.

“I’m sorry, Rena. He will be back though. I’m sure of it!”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t need him,” she hissed bitterly, clenching her hands into fists and punching the wall on her way out of the hangar.

Genji found his way back to the Shambali Monastery and sought out Zenyatta. He found the Omnic sitting beneath a large tree, meditating. As Genji approached and sat before him, the orbs around the Omnic’s neck floated up and came to life, whirling around him as he came to life and stretched his arms and legs.

“Welcome back, Genji. I can sense that something troubles you,” Zenyatta hummed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You have... sensed well, Master,” Genji told him with a half-hearted grin on his face. “I am conflicted. I am feeling Human emotions that I never thought I would ever feel for anyone, and I can’t even bring myself to admit it.”

“So, you are feeling Human emotions for another Human?”

Genji nodded reluctantly.

“It appears that you are in shock with this realisation,” Zenyatta pointed out. “Genji, you have housed these feelings all along. Denying them will only cause you to be in discord with yourself. What is it that you are feeling? Explain things to me so that I may better understand what you are going through.”

Genji sighed and murmured, “I think... it’s Love.” He proceeded to tell Zenyatta about how he came to meet Rena Kobayashi and how he killed her father and omitted certain truths from her about who he was.

“I will not mince words. Your ploy was quite foolish. So, allow me to form a correct summary of the situation at hand... You allowed her to believe that you, _without_ your full Overwatch Cyber Prosthetic suit, were Genji, but that you _with_ your full Overwatch Cyber-Prosthetic Suit, were a different being?”

“Correct,” Genji affirmed.

Zenyatta let out a low hum of disappointment and moved one finger outwards towards Genji, making one of his floating balls whack him in the helmet.

“痛い！ _Ouch!"_ Genji cried out. “I deserved that though...” He bowed his head guiltily.

When the floating ball returned to Zenyatta’s circuit of orbs, the wise Omnic reached out and placed a metal hand on Genji’s shoulder. “It is never too late to fix things. One must have courage in the face of adversity. Return to her and make things right. Be honest and open about things. The pain she will feel at your betrayal will be immense, but if she feels the same way for you as you do for her, I imagine that things will sort themselves out.”

Genji nodded and grinned at Zenyatta from behind his mask. “Well, I am not yet ready to return, but I will go when I am. Will you allow me to train with you once more, Master?”

“Of course. It is always a pleasure to train with you, Genji. Let us meditate.”

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

“It’s time, Rena,” Dr. Ziegler told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You have learned so much from all of us here at Overwatch, but now, you must prove that you are qualified enough to begin going on missions. It’s time for—”

“The gauntlet!” Lucio interrupted, waving his arms wildly.

The doctor sighed and rubbed her temples at Lucio’s overenthusiasm. “Yes... and since Genji and Sparrow are not here, you must fight against McCree, Hanzo, and Lucio in tap-out sparring.

“Yeah! I’m stoked!” Lucio exclaimed. “Whoo!”

Rena smiled faintly at Lucio, trying to be excited with him, but the mention of Genji’s name had deprived her of her energy.

_He’s been gone for months now. I have to accept that he’s not coming back. It’s my fault too... I was pushy and insistent and clingy. Well, no more. I’ll never rely on anyone else like I did him, or my father. It’s high-time I stood on my own two feet._

“I’m ready now, so let’s get this over with,” Rena demanded, rubbing her hands together before bringing them to her side and balling her fists.

“Very well,” Dr. Ziegler said with a smile, “I will call the others and ready the test.”

Twenty minutes later, Rena stood at one end of the large arena and looked around her. McCree was standing across from her and winked at her boldly. Lucio was organising music on his music device and waving a finger to the rhythm in mid-air. Hanzo was staring with what appeared to be either pity or disgust at the other two, and Rena grinned slightly as she saw his lips move and read from them the words, “What fools...” in Japanese.

“Ready!” Dr. Ziegler called out over the loudspeakers. Rena got into a fighting position. “Go!”

Rena watched as the cowboy charged at her, stopping a few feet from her and gathering his arms into a fighting stance. Rena and McCree then circled each other, looking for openings as they struck at each other with various attacks. Rena was much faster and lighter than McCree and used his weight against him, flipping him over as he came at her and blocking his attacks as he flew at her.

He punched at her repeatedly and tried to get in several elbows, but she either dodged them or knocked them away. Then, he kicked at her as she knocked an elbow away from her face.

 _It was a diversion!_ She realised all too late as his foot slammed into her core. She did a backwards roll with the force of it and landed back onto her two feet, straightening herself and charging at him. Finally, she got the upper hand and latched onto him, wrapping her legs around his body while she held him in a headlock. After struggling to get her off of him, McCree finally dropped to the ground and tapped out.

Lucio rolled in on his high-tech roller skates just as McCree got out of the way and shot his sound gun directly at Rena. Rena jumped out of the way, sliding her hand against the ground and whirling around with the motion to see him coming back towards her. _He’s fast! I need to be smart about this!_

She dodged his gun’s waves several more times before grabbing a nearby shield and a Bolas and rushing towards him. This time, she allowed the waves to hit her shield, struggling to hold onto it until he had to reload his gun. Then, she threw the shield aside and rushed straight at him, throwing the bolas and sliding downwards as he shot his gun once more.

The bolas wrapped around his skates and he slammed into the ground hard. Rena grabbed the shield and ran at him once more, knocking the gun out of his hand and raising a fist at him in warning. Lucio grinned sheepishly and tapped out. Rena helped him get the bolas off his skates and he rolled away just as an Omnic with a red and black suit and an Oni mask jumped into the fighting area.

Rena tilted her head in confusion. “Angela, you didn’t say anything about fighting an Omnic...”

“Well, I’m here now,” the Omnic said, shrugging and raising his arms nonchalantly.

Rena gasped. “Sparrow...?”

“Right now, I’m your enemy. Fight like it!” He bit back, racing at her. He threw several shuriken, and she easily dodged them, however, they were merely a distraction so he could move in closer. He launched a kick at her, but she was ready.

After Genji and Sparrow had left her to her own devices, McCree and Hanzo stepped up and trained her hard; Hanzo especially. She made out like she was going to dodge the kick, but instead, she grabbed it and twisted his leg, slamming him into the ground. Sparrow groaned slightly before whipping his legs around and getting back onto his feet.

He came at her once more, striking at her with various motions, but she dodged easily. Then, it was her turn, she saw an opening and took it, coming in close and kicking him hard in the torso. He now used her trick and rolled backwards and jumped onto his feet, grabbing two bamboo shinai and throwing her one. They got into their fighting stances and charged each other, stopping in the middle and sensing each other with the tips of their sword. The tension was high. Rena had to train with Brigitte and Reinhardt for sword techniques because Hanzo only taught her archery skills. Even so, their style of sword fighting was much different than that of the Japanese.

Rena took centre and struck at Sparrow hard and fast, first hitting his hand before blocking his head strike and coming down on his left side. Then, she lashed out with a hard kick that sent him flying. He let out a low grunt and raised a thumbs-up at her. Rena scowled at him.

“That’s it?! You’ve been away for months and that’s the challenge I receive? Pathetic!” She cried out.

“Those are my words. Though you were pathetic to pine after him in the first place. All of you are fools, fighting as weakly as this!” Hanzo interrupted her, raising his bow and aiming it at her.

Rena’s eyes widened in shock as she realised that she didn’t have much a chance at beating him out in the open like that.

Genji’s eyes widened from behind his Sparrow mask and he gritted his teeth. “Hanzo! No, what are you doing?!” He cried out as he loosed his arrows at Rena.

Rena rolled out of the way of each one of them, desperately scrambling for shelter. She finally jumped behind a weapons rack and grabbed a bow off of it, panting heavily. She didn’t see any arrows in sight though. _Shit!_ She thought frantically as she looked around. She dared to poke her head out from behind it and an arrow whizzed past her ear.

 _Okay... there’s only one way..._ She jumped out of her hiding spot and watched for Hanzo’s arrow. When he shot it, she took a deep breath to calm herself, caught it mid-air, and whirled around to load her own bow, aiming it back in his direction before firing it at his head. Hanzo’s eyes widened in shock as he sidestepped the arrow. Then, he smirked.

“Finally, a worthy challenge,” he called out to her as she rushed him.

He quickly loaded another arrow, but Rena was quicker and kicked his bow, sending the nocked arrow flying. They spun around each other, lashing out with various attacks and blocking with their bows as they came crashing together. Finally, Rena slid around the back of Hanzo and pulled her bow around his neck. Hanzo hit her hard with his elbow in her solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her, but she refused to budge and pulled the bow even tighter around his neck as he kept hitting her.

They both threatened to run out of air and ended up in a kneeling position. Normally, Hanzo could have used this to his advantage, pushing up and back with his legs, but he was too weak and oxygen-starved at this point. Finally, he tapped out and Rena released the bow from around his neck, falling to the ground as she wheezed and panted. Hanzo glared over at her as he struggled to catch his breath, but once he had, he reached down to her with his hand and she looked up at him to find him grinning at her.

“You are a worthy opponent. You did well,” he praised her as he helped her up. Rena smiled back at him and bowed.

“You’ve been a great teacher. Thank you, Hanzo,” she rasped back to him gratefully, picking up one of his arrows. She chuckled. “Blunted arrows, Shimada Sensei?”

Hanzo grinned and shrugged. “If I had wished you dead, you would be.”

“I don’t doubt that in the slightest.”

Sparrow walked up to them and Rena, catching him approaching from the corner of her eye, declared, “If you’ll excuse me, I am going to retire for the night.”

“Actually Rena, please wait!” Dr. Ziegler called out to her, approaching with Reinhardt, Lena, Brigitte, and McCree. “After meeting together just now to discuss your skills we have decided—”

“That you would be a right shoe-in for Overwatch!” Lena interrupted excitedly.

“We would love to have you! We believe you would make a real difference in the world with us!” Reinhardt boomed.

“Come on, girl, what do you say?” Brigitte pleaded with her.

“You’ve really come far in this short time with us. You’ve made the best of a shitty situation and you’ve moved past it and risen from the ashes like a Phoenix. Plus, you’re a badass. So, whaddya say, Kobayashi? Join us?” McCree drawled, pulling out a cigar and then sighing and quickly putting it away again as Dr. Ziegler cleared her throat angrily at the sight of it.

Rena smiled as she looked around at all the people who had become her new friends. She was no longer joining Overwatch for Genji; she was doing it for herself and her friends.

“I’m in,” she said, smiling brightly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, but I own this story and Rena is my OC. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

As Lena and Brigitte grabbed her arms in theirs and took her away to the dining area for dinner and most of the others followed her, Genji stared on at them sadly from behind his Sparrow suit. He growled under his breath, took a shuriken out of his arm plate, and threw it forcefully at a wooden post across the room, yelling loudly as he let it fly.

McCree and Angela, who had stayed behind, walked over to him.

“So, you finally came back, Genji,” Angela said in a tone of disappointment.

“Finally? It has only been four months,” Genji protested.

“ _Only_ four months,” McCree growled, getting closer to him with a scowl on his face, “while you’ve been meditating and God knows what else, we’ve been preparing for Talon strikes and training our newest recruit!” He pulled out a cigar and threw it into his mouth, lighting it and waving a hand at Dr. Ziegler, who shot him a disapproving look. “Don’t gimme that, doc. This is the only thing keeping me from kickin’ his selfish ass right here and now.”

“I... I’m sorry... I needed to go see Zenyatta. I wasn’t feeling... whole,” Genji apologised.

“What do you mean, you weren’t ‘feelin whole’? Shit, we coulda had a guy’s night together! Don’t gimme that bullshit! You had to go see an Omnic monk over your own friends? For four goddamn months?!” The angry cowboy snarled.

“Jesse,” Angela warned him, trying to stop him as she realised something.

“No doc, I ain’t backin’ down on this. You gotta support me here. He decided to go off on his own yet _again_ , and—”

“No, Jesse! I think what he means is that... he’s fallen in love with Rena,” she pointed out.

Jesse’s eyebrows raised and his mouth parted; his cigar almost falling out. “You... love her?”

Genji bowed his head, feeling a mixture of guilt, worry, and shame. “Yes...”

“Then, how the hell are ya gonna tell her that you and Sparrow are the same person?”

Genji shook his head.

“You will need to tell her soon. I am sure that Zenyatta probably told you to apologise for lying to her and come clean, yes?” Angela said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes,” Genji agreed. “I will tell her soon.”

“Good. In the meantime, if you’re up for it, I have a mission for you and Rena to carry out. It shouldn’t be too difficult, but it is a stealth mission. Perfect for the two of you,” Angela told him, handing him a file.

Genji flipped it open and began scanning through it.

_Stealth mission. Planting a bug in several locations of a computer factory that is suspected of being a Talon supporter. Sounds easy enough. The chances of them actually supporting Talon are low and—_

His thoughts were interrupted by Angela, who put her hand underneath his chin and turned his head towards her. “Go talk to her. Tell her about the mission and about your trip. You don’t need to come clean with her about your little dual personality ruse, but you do need to offer her some closure and clarity. She has been... blaming herself for your departure.”

Genji gaped from behind his mask; his face contorted in shock and guilt. He gritted his teeth and murmured a word of affirmation before walking out of the Practice Room and heading for his room to change out of his suit. Then, he made his way to the dining hall. He sighed as he walked in and saw how much fun Rena was having. Not wanting to disturb her, he left the dining hall stealthily, heading back towards his room.

Rena saw out of the corner of her eye and excused herself from the room, following behind him stealthily, unsure of what to say to him. A few times, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, bowing her head.

When they were almost back to Genji’s bedroom, he said aloud, “I know this does not even begin to come close to what you deserve, but I figured I would start by saying how sorry I was that I just left you here without even giving you peace of mind or a real explanation.”

He sighed and turned around to face her, a sad, lonely expression on his face that seemed to match Rena’s.

“Why... why did you leave?” She asked him, bowing her head guiltily.

Genji walked over to her and lifted her head with his metal hand to look into her eyes. “It was not you. Well... not entirely. I am a Cyborg, so my heart is that of a Human’s but for the longest time, I was under the impression that I could not feel...” he faltered in his sentence as he wondered whether or not to say the word, “certain Human emotions, but when you came and I got to know you, I...”

Rena gaped at him, trying not to assume what he was getting at. Her heartbeat raced in her chest. “You what, Genji?”

“I...fell in love with you,” he finished.

Rena stared at him in shock, her face reddening. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

She almost smiled but then remembered that he said ‘fell in love’ like it was past tense.

“Are you... still in love with me, Genji?” she asked him hesitantly, crossing her arms and hugging them against herself to comfort herself and slow her heart down.

“I am, but there are many things we have to discuss first. I have things I need to tell you. Until then, I am unworthy of you,” he told her, turning away from her.

“And what about me? You never even asked me what I want,” she demanded, turning him back around.

Genji sighed heavily. “What do you want?” He asked.

“You,” Rena replied, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her. She kissed him fervently, taking in his scent as she ran her fingers across his face and through his hair.

He pulled away from her suddenly; a sorrowful look crossing his face. “I do not deserve you...”

Rena pulled him back towards her and pressed her forehead to his. “Are you not going to take responsibility for how sad you’ve made me feel these last four months? You may not deserve me, but you are all I want right now in this moment and in many to come,” she admitted. They were silent and Genji closed his eyes, leaning in closer to her ever so slightly, but he didn’t budge or say a word.

Finally, Rena pulled away and walked towards her room. “Alright... I don’t understand, but I’ll respect your wishes,” she declared as she crossed her arms and hugged them to herself. “Goodnight, Genji.”

Genji watched her walk away and thought back on her words.

_I don’t deserve her; not while I continue to hide the truth from her. I am lying by omission. She deserves honesty. But... It is the truth that I’m in love with her, and she wants me. She is just as lonely as I have been._

As Rena turned to close her door, it swung open and Genji was there in the door frame. He was bold at first, swooping in and standing proudly, but when he stepped into the room, he faltered. “I... I just wanted to... I thought maybe you... I...”

Rena closed the door behind them and pressed her lips to his. “Stop talking and let me feel what you meant to say,” she demanded, smiling happily for the first time in a long while.

Genji shot her a conflicted look, but pressed his lips against hers passionately, yearning for her even more as his arms wrapped around her tightly, squeezing her body to his. She kissed him back with equal fervour and ran her nails across his neck before she grabbed at his shirt and tried to pull it over his head.

Genji helped her out and tossed it aside before reaching around her, kissing her deeply and pulling her tightly against him while he slowly unzipped her workout uniform. When the zipper reached the bottom of her waist, he pulled her out of the uniform and began to remove her bra. She slapped his hands away and pulled his sweatpants off of him, eyeing the bulge in his briefs. She didn’t hesitate to pull them down and wrap her mouth around him.

Genji almost lost his balance as he breathed in sharply at the pleasurable sensation. A groan escaped him as she sucked harder and added her hand, making a twisting motion with it. His Human hand rested on her head and he gently grabbed her hair and helped her out with the motions.

When the pleasure built up to a maddening degree, Genji pulled away from her, tore off the rest of her garments, and lifted her up, wrapping her around him and kissing her longingly as he made his way to the bed.

“準備はできたか？ _Are you ready?"_ He murmured as he laid her down on the bed underneath him.

“あたしをもう待たせないで！ _Don't make me wait!"_ She pleaded, pulling him down towards her.

He chuckled breathily. “I will take that as a ‘yes,’” he told her, leaning in and biting her on her neck as he thrusted into her. She let out a moan and her nails dug into his neck, trailing up through his hair, enticing him to speed up. He thrusted faster now and leaned down to suck her right nipple, toying with the other one in his hand.

After a few moments, Rena’s breathing began to speed up. Genji switched positions, turning her around and coming in from behind her. He pressed her body against his and moved his hips back and forth against hers, going deeper and harder inside of her. She moaned and placed his hand against her breast before reaching down and running her hand along his inner thigh right where the metal connected to his flesh.

Both of their breathing quickened as they neared their climax and Genji pulsed faster inside of her, pulling her against him even more tightly. Rena began to moan louder now and her vision became hazy with pleasure.

“Wait for me. I am almost there with you,” Genji whispered into her ear.

Rena held back her pleasure and moved in time with Genji, squirming in delight as he went even faster and harder inside of her. As Genji felt the pressure inside him build up, he flipped her over and climbed on top of her, thrusting inside of her as hard and fast as he could. She still wasn’t there, but when he tried to pull out of her, she stopped him.

“あなたの全てが欲しい。 _I_ _want all of you._ ” She pleaded, grabbing him to her and kissing him roughly as she rolled him over and rode him hard.

He groaned loudly. “Rena... ugh...!”

She breathed his name in a whisper of pleasure as a powerful orgasm overtook her. At the same time, Genji could hold back no longer and he cried out, gripping the bedsheets and tearing them with his metal hand as he came. He tilted his head back, letting out a moan of pleasure, but Rena pulled his head up, continuing to ride him and kiss him, going slower and slower until she felt him slide out of her.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, smiling warmly and chuckling as he whispered, “Goodnight, Rena.”

She pulled out of his arms, lay down on the bed next to him, and sighed, staring up at the ceiling pensively before looking over at him with a sad expression on her face and declaring, “I don’t want to sleep.”

He stared quizzically at her. “Why not?”

“怖いです。 _I'm scared._ ”

“なぜ？ _Why?"_

“I’m afraid that when I wake up, you’ll be gone again,” she admitted, looking away from him, her eyes watering up.

He frowned as he realised just how badly he had hurt her.

“I promise, I will still be here,” he told her as he gazed into her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere anymore. I’m here.”

He kissed her gently and she melted into it, allowing him to kiss her along her body and take her once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard! I own this story though and Rena Kobayashi :) Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Definite sexy things happen here. You been warned! ;)

The next morning, it was Genji who woke Rena up.

“Good morning, Rena.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she stirred awake, stretching her arms out before yanking him towards her and kissing him passionately.

He chuckled and kissed her back with equal passion, but pulled away, nonetheless.

“No more for now. We need to go down and eat breakfast. Also, I was informed by Sparrow that you two will be going on your first official Overwatch mission soon. After breakfast, I have some matters to attend to, but Sparrow will be down to debrief you,” Genji explained.

“Aww... but I wanted to debrief you again first,” Rena pouted.

Genji chuckled as she grabbed at his underwear.

“やめて。 _Stop it._ ” He growled, biting her neck to tease her further.

She lay back on the bed and played with herself, rubbing her clit and then sticking a finger inside of herself. Genji took a deep breath to steady himself, trying to resist her temptation, but he failed and climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately and grinding against her.

He sighed after they had both finished and rolled off of her.

“You are a bad influence on me, Rena,” he teased her, flicking her nose.

She laughed and got up from the bed, grabbing a fresh pair of clothing and heading to the shower. As she cleaned herself off, Genji stared up at the ceiling, smiling. Suddenly, she poked her head out of the bathroom and called out, “Are you coming? You got just as messy as I did. Care to join me?”

“Sure,” he told her, smiling warmly.

He stepped into the shower with her and kissed her lovingly as they took turns washing each other.

Finally, they reached the breakfast table, to find it empty.

“I told you we were going to be late,” Genji teased Rena, bumping her with his elbow.

“Yeah, yeah...” Rena grumbled as they grabbed some food together and ate it quickly.

“Alright,” Genji declared as he finished his meal and took it to the kitchen. “I have some business to take care of, but Sparrow should be down in about five minutes. Wait here for him.”

“Okay,” Rena said, smiling as he began walking off. “Hey Genji,” she called out to him, rising and rushing over to him. As he turned around, she jumped into him, kissing him deeply. “Don’t take too long.” She tapped him on the nose, and he grinned.

“I’ll try not to,” he promised, saluting her as he walked away.

Soon, Sparrow approached Rena with a folder in his hands.

“It is good to see you again,” he said matter-of-factly. Behind the mask, Genji bit his lip, resisting the urge to tear the mask off and kiss her again.

“I guess I missed you too, Sparrow,” Rena said with a sigh, shooting him a grin. “Now then, what’s this about a mission?”

Sparrow opened the folder and quickly explained the situation, telling her about the bugs they were going to plant and where they would plant them.

“It should be very easy. A stealthy in-and-out mission. We plant the bugs and leave,” he finished.

Rena nodded. “When will we do this mission?”

“I was thinking we could get it done several days from now.”

“I was thinking we should do it tomorrow just to get it done,” Rena suggested.

Genji gaped behind his mask, surprised that she would want to do a mission so quickly after he came back.

“Would that be a problem?” she asked as Sparrow hesitated.

“No, I merely thought that you would want to spend some more time with Genji now that he has returned,” Sparrow pointed out.

“That is true, I do, but I’d rather do this mission, get it over with and then have all this free time afterwards,” she said grinning. She looked away from him, smiling into the distance as she thought of all the things her and Genji could do together.

_The late-night game and movie fests, sake and cuddles, training sessions..._

“I understand,” Sparrow stated, “then we shall go tomorrow. I will inform Dr. Ziegler and the others immediately. In the meantime, would you rather train with me or Genji today? I will leave the choice up to you since we leave tomorrow.”

“Please allow me to spend one more full day with Genji, would you? It really has been a long time since I’ve seen him, and I...” She stopped, stared off into space and put her hands against her chest as though regretting her decision to carry out the mission the next day.

“Well, from what I have seen, you are more than ready for this mission. You have trained hard and have accomplished much. I believe that everything will go smoothly tomorrow. Do not doubt your abilities,” Sparrow told her as he walked away.

“I’ll be in PR-001!” Rena called out to him.

Rena put her dishes in the sink and headed to the practice room, first working on her hand-to-hand combat skills. She punched the mannequin several times before lashing out quickly with a spinning back kick.

Genji let out a low whistle as he walked in. “Nice,” he praised her.

Rena turned around and curtseyed jokingly.

“Thanks. Shall we practice together?” She offered.

Genji nodded.

“I’d like to do a different sort of practice with you though. You may have done something similar with Hanzo. It’s called blind fighting. It is valuable for when your opponent disables you either physically or environmentally. In this drill, I’m going to turn off the lights and attack you in the dark.”

Rena chuckled and shot him a devilish grin.

“Well, Genji, if you wanted to do it in the dark, you should have just said so,” she purred, trailing a finger along his face.

He caught her hand, frowned, and reprimanded her saying, “Rena, this is serious. We have a mission tomorrow! There is no time for fooling around!”

Rena frowned back. “Alright, sorry...”

 _Well there go my fantasies of doing it with him in the training room..._ She got into a fighting stance.

“Ready.”

“Athena, turn the lights off,” Genji commanded, staring at Rena with an intense look. He wanted to intimidate her, to frighten her. He wanted her on edge for this training exercise because that would be how she would actually feel in this situation.

“Wait a minute, Genji... you just said—” Rena was interrupted by the sound of the lights going dark.

_He just said that ‘we’ had a mission tomorrow. He’s not going too, is he? I thought it was Sparrow going..._

Rena moved carefully in the dark, closing her eyes to enhance her other senses. She heard a ripple of air on her right and lashed out, hitting Genji’s arm. She kept lashing out and blocked him when she felt him move at her. She was hit a few times, but not many, and she kept her balance and awareness up through it all. Finally, she whirled around with her spinning back kick and Genji was knocked over. She climbed on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

“Submit,” she commanded. He groaned lightly and she heard and felt him tap the mat twice. She chuckled. “Looks like I wasn’t the one who needed the training.”

“Hey, we are always in need of training, all of us,” he griped back, “now are you going to let me up?”

“Hmm... no. You were kind of mean to me just now,” Rena pouted, trailing a finger across Genji’s neck, making him shiver. He struggled against her and she quickly held him tighter.

“Rena, we really need to train...”

“We’ve trained together long enough. I want to have fun. Do you not want the same?” She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before biting into his neck.

He took in a sharp breath and leaned into her, causing her to keep biting and caressing him. Then, when she had dropped her guard, he flipped her over and held her down.

“Athena, lock down the practice room and turn off Spectator Mode.”

“Locking down PR-001,” Athena called out over the intercoms.

When it was fully locked down, Genji leaned down and bit Rena’s neck roughly, grinding against her.

She moaned softly and whispered, “I thought you were all work and no play today, Ninja.”

“What can I say? You are such a bad influence on me!” He growled back playfully, pulling her into him and beginning to take off her clothing. He unzipped her body suit and pulled it down to her torso, kissing her neck down to her breasts and unclipping her bra so he could bite them. He sucked on one as he toyed with the other in his metal hand, and she let out a light moan and reached her hands into his shorts, pulling out his dick and rubbing it.

“I’m ready when you are, Genji,” she moaned, stroking him softly and then going slightly more rough with him. She pulled down her suit and eased off her underwear, spreading her legs for him.

“There’s no way you could be—” he began, pressing a Human finger against her opening to find it incredibly slick.

She giggled. “I’ve wanted you so badly this entire time, Genji. Take me, won’t you?”

He gaped at her and grinned back wolfishly as he pulled his shorts and underwear off of himself. Then, he positioned her on all fours and leaned over her, kissing her on her neck and down her back, biting a sweet spot on her back as he inserted himself inside of her. She moaned loudly and he began to thrust slowly and deeply, trying to pleasure her as much as possible.

“もっと早く。 _Faster._ ” She moaned, grinding against him in time with his thrusts.

Genji sped up, his breathing getting faster, matching her own, and he reached around her and caressed her right breast, making his metal fingers vibrate wildly. She moaned and grinded against him and he grinned devilishly.

“Can you do that... inside of me?” Rena said, struggling against the intense pleasure she was feeling.

Genji chuckled.

“I can do one better, turn over,” he commanded, smiling as he heard a groan of disapproval upon sliding himself out of her. “I will be back soon, don’t worry.”

Rena lay down on her back and as soon as she spread her legs, Genji pounded into her roughly, taking his metal fingers and placing them on her clit.

“Oh, Genji I— Ah!” Rena went to protest as Genji activated the vibration in his fingers. She squirmed beneath him and he went harder and faster inside of her, relishing in the sounds of delight she made.

Then, her breathing sped up and she cried out his name as she orgasmed powerfully, squirming even more. Genji kept going inside of her, extremely close to his own climax. The pleasure for Rena started turning into pain and she cried out. Genji was about to slide himself out of her when she flipped him over, threw his hand away from her clit and rode him hard.

“Give me everything, Genji. I want all of you,” she demanded, feeling her breasts, tilting her head upwards, and arching her back as she pounded on top of him.

Genji groaned, placing his hands on her hips to help her along. Finally, he was almost at climax. He grunted loudly, trying to hold it back for maximum pleasure, but as Rena leaned into him and bit his left nipple, he could no longer contain himself. He let out a loud moan and thrusted upwards in time with her, his legs shaking slightly as the pleasure went through him.

He came inside of her, rolling her over so he could fill her up all the way. Then, on the last thrust, he pushed all the way inside of her and wrapped his arms lovingly around her, kissing her tenderly on the lips. They lie there for awhile, holding and kissing each other before Genji walked over to the towel rack and grabbed them some towels to get cleaned off with.

“Athena, lights on!”

“So, do you feel you are ready for tomorrow?” Genji asked her seriously as he got his boxers and shorts back on.

“Yes, I think so. I am a little reluctant about it, but I believe that’s normal. You and Sparrow both seem to have a lot of confidence in my abilities, so I’ll take that to heart and try my best to believe in myself,” she answered him, turning around so he could zip up her work out suit.

“As we should. You are amazing, Rena, and you have come so far from where you were,” Genji told her, placing a hand on her shoulder before walking over to the weapons rack to grab a couple of shinai.

Rena smiled at him warmly, glad that she had someone in her life like him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story and Rena is my OC :) I hope that I'm able to entertain you all during these crazy times we're in. Enjoy! :D

The next day, Rena woke up early and kissed Genji on the forehead before getting into her mission uniform, a black bodysuit with red trim and a helmet similar to Sparrow’s that locked into her bodysuit and gave her 150 degree vision. Sparrow met Rena in front of the ORCA and they boarded together.

“How are you doing? Are you ready for the mission?” the Omnic inquired.

“I’m fine, and I’m ready,” Rena declared, sharpening her katana and checking her other equipment. “Wow, I just realised this mask really changes your voice a bit! It’s interesting; like talking into those little robot-voice toys as a kid.”

Sparrow stared at her for a moment and Rena’s eyes widened behind her mask as she quickly stammered, “O-oh I’m so sorry! Robot is an offensive word to you, isn’t it? I apologise!”

Sparrow chuckled and held up a hand. “Do not worry about it.”

Lena and Brigitte boarded the ORCA as well and they all strapped in for take-off. While they were airborne, Brigitte checked out the bugs and gave both Sparrow and Rena three each.

“Do you remember where you are supposed to plant them?” She asked the two of them.

“Yes,” they answered simultaneously. Brigitte nodded and walked away, holding up a thumbs-up to them.

Genji took a deep sigh and steeled his nerves beneath his Sparrow suit. When he looked over at Rena, he noticed her fists clenched on her lap.

“Do not worry, Rena. We will be back in time for Dinner,” he soothed her.

“I’m fine,” Rena insisted, giving him a strange look. “You know... you’re not nearly as terse or serious as you used to be with me. When we first met, you were kinda threatening and extremely... demanding, but now... it’s almost as though you really care for me.”

She chuckled and went to run a hand through her hair nervously but remembered her helmet.

“I know I’ve asked you this before, but I’ll say it again for the sake of clarity... Do you have feelings for me, Sparrow?”

“Yes,” he replied evenly, staring at her. Genji’s lips tightened into a thin, tight line behind his mask as tension rose within him.

Rena gaped behind her mask and smiled slightly, wondering when and how she should tell him that her heart belongs to Genji. She didn’t want to disrupt the mission.

“Sparrow I—”

“Alright, agents! Get ready for landing. As soon as we land, you’ll need to leave the ORCA in no more than thirty seconds, as I need to take the ship to a more secure location. When the mission is complete, page me and I’ll come in and get you two!” Lena informed them over the ship’s announcement speakers.

“I’ll be guiding the two of you over the comms systems. I’ve got your back!” Brigitte told them with a grin.

Rena nodded at her, smiling behind her mask.

_I hope this mission goes off without a hitch so we can all have a gaming and movie night again together._

The ORCA landed and Sparrow and Rena stormed the building, splitting up and heading in opposite directions. They scaled the building stealthily, watching out for security cameras and other devices that would blow their cover. Rena planted her bugs with ease and let Brigitte know over the comm system that she was finished.

“Good job, now get out of there, agent!” Brigitte commanded.

“No, do not move. Something is wrong here. Brigitte run a scan for any Talon Operatives,” Sparrow demanded.

“On it...” Brigitte said, typing frantically at her laptop. “What?! No... no, no, no… You both need to leave right away! I’m detecting Sombra and Reaper from Talon along with ten soldiers! Get out, now!”

Before she could move, Rena heard a woman’s voice beneath her air vent that was chiding and cold. The voice laughed and clicked her tongue.

“Two little Overwatch spies planting bugs? Not anymore... Time to clear them out. EMP activated,” she said aloud. Rena stifled a groan as her earpiece buzzed in her head and went silent.

_Shit, she destroyed the bugs too! The mission is a failure. If Sombra’s on this side, Reaper is on the other! Sparrow could be in danger! I should get to him quickly._

She was about to head to him, when another thought stopped her.

 _No, Sparrow is capable of taking care of himself. I need to get back to the ship as I was ordered to._ She quickly rushed back the way she came and out of the building, scaling it expertly and dropping to the ground as she pressed the button to summon the ORCA.

“We’re on our way,” Brigitte told her. The ship touched down and Rena boarded it quickly.

“Sparrow, come in! What’s your status, the ORCA is in position! Sparrow!”

The sounds of heavy gunfire and fighting came in over the comms and Sparrow quickly said, “Taking fire! Talon is fighting back. You cannot risk coming to get me. Leave now!”

Lena immediately powered the ship up for flight, but Rena shook her head, pulled out her katana and shouted, “No! I refuse to leave you behind!”

“Shut the doors, Lena!” Brigitte called out.

The main hatch began to close, but Rena was faster, putting her katana back into its sheath and jumping sideways through it, spinning around and falling gently to the ground from the air and drawing her sword once more.

“Sparrow, I’m on my way. Hold on!” She yelled into the comms.

She rushed over to his side of the building and stealthily scaled it, listening for the sounds of fighting. Finally, she found it on the third story and climbed in through the window. She watched as six Talon soldiers attacked Sparrow, coming at him full force with their guns. Sparrow used his katana to slice the guns through and then killed each of them. Rena rushed over to him.

“Sparrow!” She cried. He looked her direction and a shadowy figure appeared out of a puff of smoke behind him. It was Reaper, the man who had tried to recruit her with Talon before at Kobayashi Castle.

“No! Behind you!” She cried, watching helplessly as the figure put a shotgun to his head. Sparrow turned around. Behind his mask, Genji’s eyes went wide and he bent backwards, trying to dodge it when the gun fired.

The force of the blast knocked Sparrow’s helmet clean off. It flew through the air and landed on the ground with a loud _clang_. Rena stood there in shock as she saw Genji’s pain-stricken face as he fell to the ground limply. Rena stared at him in disbelief.

_This whole time... Sparrow was Genji... The one I loved was the one who killed my father, but he never told me... He did tell me he didn’t deserve me though. Maybe this is what he meant; that he lied to me about who he was..._

Rena watched as Reaper stood over Genji and pointed the gun right at his face.

“Sayonara, Shimada,” Reaper growled, his finger curling around the trigger.

In a rage, Rena pulled a shuriken out of her suit and threw it hard, aiming for a sweet spot in Reaper’s hand. She hit it, luckily, and Reaper was unable to move his pointer finger to shoot the gun. He growled loudly as his hand spasmed and the gun fell to the ground. He yanked the shuriken out of his hand, but by then, Rena was already charging him; her katana in hand as she flew into him. He blocked her strike with his other gun and leaned in close to her.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” She snarled.

“You’re Rena Kobayashi, aren’t you?” He asked her.

“What’s it to you?”

“Well, you were at the top of your dojo with Kobayashi. I still stand by my earlier words. I think you’d make a great addition to Talon.”

“Never,” she hissed, pushing off of him and slicing the gun in his hand in half diagonally.

He growled again and threw it to the side, clenching his fists into sharp, metal balls.

“Just think about it, would you, Chica?” Sombra asked behind her, stepping out of the shadows. Rena backed up to the side until both of them were in her sights.

“What’s there to think about? I’m an Overwatch agent through and through.”

Sombra chuckled. “Ay, Pobrecita... Overwatch lied to you, didn’t they?”

“No, it was just Genji... He killed my father, but I didn’t realise he had a Cybernetic Suit... I was a fool for not realising it sooner,” Rena admitted.

“But you’re still a fool, even now,” Reaper snarled.

“They all lied to you. They knew what and who Genji was, but they went along with it anyways, calling him ‘Sparrow,’ which was actually a childhood nickname for him.” Sombra declared.

“Wait, how do you know about that?” Rena demanded.

“Easy," Reaper bragged, "A bug planted the right way will open many doors. The one I planted was mobile, but it started out on your father’s picture. I knew someone would pick it up for you, since Overwatch has a bunch of soft-hearted fools in their ranks.”

Rena clenched her fists tightly.

 _What is real anymore? I can’t trust anyone, can I?_ Her lips trembled and her eyes watered behind her mask. She looked down at Genji’s face and her heart melted. _He was honest about his feelings, wasn’t he? Or was that a ruse as well?_ _I need to take a leap of faith here... either with Talon, or with Genji._

“Is he out cold?” Rena asked, pointing at Genji. Sombra approached him and checked him out.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” she said.

“Alright, then let’s say I do join Talon... It wouldn’t be wise of me to just come with you. It would be better if I return to the base and spy for you. There’s only so much that a bug can do, and when the time comes, I can take them down from the inside,” she suggested.

Sombra and Reaper looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Rena.

“Nice try, but that’s a flat-out lie,” Reaper declared, readying himself for a fight.

“Do you know that, or are you just spouting bullshit?” Rena countered.

Sombra used her fingers to make a holographic computer screen pop up showing a lie-detector device monitoring Rena’s heart.

Rena clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Really, monitoring my heart? Cheating.”

“Tactics,” Sombra corrected her.

Rena shrugged and brandished her weapon.

“Well, I figured it couldn’t hurt to try,” she said, launching herself at Sombra first, knocking her out with the hilt of her sword as she attempted to pull out an SMG. Then, she flew into Reaper, who had picked up his other gun and was turning to aim it at her.

“Too slow,” she told him, running him through with her sword. Even so, Reaper kept turning around. She sliced him again, this time, on his arm that held the gun, but he kept coming. Finally, she came down on his head, but just before she made contact, he disappeared in a puff of smoke and trailed away.

Rena whipped around, following the trail of smoke with her eyes and noticed Sombra gone as well. She waited just a few minutes until she thought it was safe and walked over to Genji. She sighed heavily before putting his helmet back on his head and lifting him with great difficulty. She collected his sword and placed it back inside its scabbard on his back and then carried him out of the building as many astonished workers looked on at them. She knew they weren’t part of Talon, but she kept her sword at the ready just in case.

Finally, they made it out of the building and Rena called the ORCA. The rest of the mission was a blur for her. Shortly after Lena and Brigitte had come for her and Genji, she found herself back in her bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what her place really was with Overwatch.

_Genji is going to be in recovery for about four days because of the seriousness of his concussion. I need to keep training alone. I can’t trust anyone._

A knock sounded at the door and Rena sighed deeply before walking over and answering it to find D.Va, Lucio, and Brigitte standing there and looking worried.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Brigitte asked her.

Rena shrugged. “I’ve certainly been better,” she said, crossing her arms. “What do you three want?”

“We wanted to apologise to you. We didn’t start the lie about Genji and Sparrow being two different people, but we helped fuel it through omission. I feel terrible about it. I’m so sorry, Rena,” Lucio admitted, bowing his head.

“Yeah, I think you’re a really cool person, Rena. I hate that I lied to you... Please, forgive me,” D.Va said urgently, staring at Rena with honest, pleading eyes.

“Anyways, this is for you. Even if you don’t forgive us now, or maybe won’t ever forgive us, we wanted you to have this. We had a lot of fun together that one gaming night, and all the other nights we spent together when Genji went to Nepal to be with Zenyatta. Lucio and I took pictures and we made this scrapbook.” Brigitte told her, handing over a medium-sized book.

Rena opened it to see the first picture of her, Genji, Brigitte, Lucio, and D.Va all making faces at the camera and smiling wildly.

 _That was the first night we spent together playing games and watching that dramatic romance movie..._ She smiled as she reminisced and flipped through the book a bit before saying a brief thanks for the book.

“We just wanted you to know that... we may have lied to you about Genji and Sparrow, but everything else: our friendship, the times we shared, the fun we had, was never a lie,” Lucio explained, smiling half-heartedly through his guilt.

Rena smiled and thanked them again before bidding them a goodnight and heading back to her bed to look through it. The next morning, she rose early and practiced on her own, grabbing a quick breakfast and darting to the practice rooms before anyone else got there. She trained in solitude, trying to sort out her feelings for Genji, the anger she felt, and the pain of people she had come to trust lying to her. When she had finished her training, she walked past the medical bay to see Genji sitting up, playing a hand-held video game, no doubt given to him by D.Va.

She stared at him for awhile, trying to get the courage up to go in, but she couldn’t. She left and headed back to the dining hall to eat.

Genji sighed as she walked away. As much as he wanted her by his side, he knew the best thing to do was give her time and apologise to her earnestly when he was able to leave the med bay.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blizzard owns Overwatch, but I own this story! I hope you enjoy it! These next several chapters will probably mark the end of this story, but I will be making other one-off character romance stories as well! Stay tuned :)
> 
> Have some McHanzo stuff here (yeah I like that ship, it's cute) to help move the plot along. I rather like it. Maybe I'll actually take a stab at writing some. Who knows? :)

Over the next week, the members of Overwatch saw very little of Rena Kobayashi, even after Genji was released from the med bay, as she would train at odd hours on her own and get her meals quick and without anyone really noticing, save Hanzo. Although Hanzo respected Rena enough not to bother her. Even so, he was just as worried as the rest of Overwatch was about both her and his brother, as she was the first person he had ever known his brother to be in love with. Genji had spoken to Hanzo before about his fling with Dr. Angela Ziegler, but he made it very clear that that was all it was; a sort of extended fling. When Hanzo would press Genji for information about Lorelai, he was always either very serious with him about her, or very furtive about what he told him.

"Hm..." Hanzo let out a low hum as he stared at his food and began haphazardly mixing it together absentmindedly as he tried to think of a way he could fix things. He did not wish to meddle in their affairs, but at the same time, he knew what his brother was like, and also what Rena was like and therefore knew that without his aid, they would remain separate and unresolved; until the other approached them.

"Whoa there! You done murderin' Reinhardt's hard work yet?" McCree joked as he took the seat next to Hanzo.

Hanzo looked down at his plate, which was now a disgusting mixture of random chunks and colours of food, and groaned.

"I apologize, my mind was elsewhere," he said, pushing his plate away from him and turning his back on the cowboy.

"Look, I know you're worried about Genji and Rena," McCree said, shoving some mashed potatoes into his mouth. "We all are."

Hanzo turned back to him, but maintained a neutral expression on his face, not wanting the handsome gunslinger to see his tells. 

"It matters not. They will figure things out, I am sure of it."

Jesse scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen o' Sheba... C'mon, you know how headstrong they both are! Rena is headstrong and proud, and Genji is headstrong as well, but he's also a moper, like you—"

"お前は。。。 _You little..._ " Hanzo protested, glaring at him.

The handsome gunslinger grinned, chuckled, and tipped his hat at the stern archer. 

"There's that sexy stare of yours. C'mon though Hanzo," he said, taking another bite of food, "You know what they say... All work and no play makes you a dull boy."

"There has not been much work to do around here since the mission, and you know it..." Hanzo bit back.

"Yeah, well... worrying is a lot of work, and I know we've both been doing a lot of it, so what say you and I get together and do a... _different_ kinda sparring tonight?" He slid his right hand under the table and squeezed Hanzo's thigh, smiling suggestively at the archer as he moved up his leg closer to his crotch.

"Remove your hand, or I will do it with the knife on my plate," he said evenly.

McCree crossed his arms and frowned. "Damn... you're really no fun at all, Hanzo!"

Hanzo shot McCree a scathing look before sighing deeply.

"Shoot Hanzo, I'm really sorry," McCree said, removing his hat apologetically. "I can tell this is really weighing on you..."

Hanzo looked up to see Genji walk into the kitchen listlessly, the beginnings of stubble on his unshaven face. His eyes looked lifeless and Hanzo gaped as he remembered the look of the life leaving his brother's eyes when he killed him. His eyes looked the same now as they had then.

_His soul is suffering...!_

Their eyes met and Hanzo held Genji's gaze for a moment before the solemn man trudged away with his food, heading back upstairs to the sleeping quarters.

"I...I have never seen my brother in this state while he was alive," Hanzo admitted, staring sadly after his brother. "I have to do something."

"Damn... my boy looks like he's been put through the wringer. If only we could find a way to put the two of them together in the same room... Then, they'd have to face each other and talk it out," McCree said, taking a huge bite of his burger.

Hanzo stared at him incredulously.

_The Cowboy is right for once!_

"What?" McCree asked with his mouth full of food, narrowing his eyes at Hanzo. "I stress eat, okay? You destroy your food, Genji hardly touches his, but I end up eating for fucking three: me, myself, and I! Don't judge me!"

"No, it is not that. You have just given me a great idea, McCree!" Hanzo declared, leaning forward and kissing McCree flush on the mouth quickly before rushing off.

McCree gaped in surprise, and with it fell a few small pieces of mashed potato. He then grinned wildly. "So how 'bout that sparring session, then?"

Hanzo looked back over his shoulder with a sly smile.

"We shall see, Rancher!" he called back.

Hanzo looked over at a nearby digital clock and knew that Rena would be training very soon. He realised that he could use the training room to lock both her and Genji inside so they would have to sort things out. He raced over to his bedroom and grabbed his Storm Bow before sprinting to the practice rooms and waiting for Rena to arrive. She looked tired as she walked around the corner; tired and devoid of life, just like Genji. Hanzo punched in his login to the room and pretended to just have noticed her. 

"Ah, Rena. I was just about to do some shooting practice. Would you care to join me?" Hanzo offered, knowing that Rena would be polite and say yes. Her hand hesitated for a moment as it hovered over the keypad to the first practice room, but then she lowered it to her side.

"Of course, thank you for inviting me, Shimada Sensei," she said with a weak smile.

They walked inside and had target practice together for a long while before Hanzo let out a yelp of pain and dropped his bow, groaning.

"大丈夫ですか？! _Are you alright?!"_ Rena demanded, rushing to his side and helping him up.

Hanzo let out a gruff sound and chuckled. "I am no longer a young man. I may have... pulled a muscle in my arm. I will take myself to go see Dr. Ziegler."

"I'll come with you then," Rena offered.

"No, Rena. It is more important that you stay here and train. Please, as your Sensei, it means a lot to me that you do this," he told her.

"Very well... I will stay and train, but... 気をつけてください。 _Please take care."_

Hanzo smiled warmly at her.

"はい。約束します。 _Yes. I promise."_

He trudged out of the Practice Room, holding his arm, but as soon as the doors closed behind him, he raced over to the sleeping quarters and tried to barge into Genji's bedroom, only to find it locked. He banged on the door hard.

"Genji, open the door this instant!" he cried.

"ほっといて、半蔵、 _Leave me alone, Hanzo,_ " he heard from the other side of the door.

"You don't understand! There is an incident in the training room! Rena is involved! Come, quickly!"

In mere seconds, the door burst open and Genji began to fly down the stairs. Hanzo gasped and raced after him, struggling to match his pace as they headed for the practice rooms. 

"Which one?" Genji demanded; his eyes wide with fear.

"Number three!" Hanzo called back.

Genji rushed inside to find Rena practicing her martial arts skills on a dummy. She looked up as she noticed Genji standing there and stopped. He ran over to her frantically.

"I heard there was an accident and that you were involved," he explained. "Are you alright?"

"I'm... fine, but who told you—" Rena began.

"Athena, lockdown practice room three," Hanzo declared, standing in the spectator box above the Practice Room.

"Locking down Practice Room," Athena responded. Genji's eyes widened and he sprinted to the door, determined to escape before the lockdown finalized, but it was too late. He growled and punched the door with his metal fist.

"Hanzo...!" he yelled angrily, his suit flashing red a few times.

Hanzo pushed a button and spoke via the intercom.

"What? I did _not_ lie to you; you just didn't listen, as per usual," he declared with a grin. "I _said_ that there _is_ an incident in the Practice Room, and Rena _is_ involved. The incident is the two of you talking about your problems and sorting them out, and you will not leave this room until you do. This foolishness has gone on long enough and you both are suffering for it!"

Genji growled under his breath, but then let out a deep sigh, dropped his hand from the door, and turned towards Rena.

Hanzo let out a victorious, "Hm!" and smiled toothily as he crossed his arms.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and whipped around.

"How did you—"

"Snuck in here when ya went to get Genji," McCree said from one of the empty seats; a look of amusement on his face as he lit a cigar. "Want a puff?"

Hanzo shook his head and focused his attention on Genji and Rena.

"Wow, you really must not have wanted to speak with me..." Rena declared, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

Hanzo cringed, matching his brother's expression, and turned to McCree.

"Maybe I will share that cigar with you, after all," he said in a pained tone of voice.

Genji waved his arm to the side dismissively.

"違うよ！ _You're wrong!_ I do want to speak to you, I just thought you wouldn't wish to speak with me until you were ready," he explained.

"Oh? And when will I be ready? Do you know?" Rena countered.

"Well, that's..."

"You are thinking for yourself as you have this entire time! Rather than coming to me and just telling me the truth about things, you decided it would be best to hide!"

Genji bowed his head.

"I am truly sorry... I did try to tell you, really, but each time _something_ ended up happening to interrupt it," he murmured. Then, he lifted his head, walked over until he was right in front of her, and stared into her eyes. "It doesn't change the way that I feel about you. 小林、礼奈、愛してる。 _Rena, Kobayashi, I love you."_

Hanzo stood up from his seat next to McCree in shock, staring at his brother and his student.

"What is it? What'd he say?" McCree demanded.

"He told her he loved her, but in Japanese... we usually use the word 'like' to convey this. What he said was the actual word for love, indicating that he is _very_ serious about her."

"Like... Omnic Crisis serious, or 'we're outta Milk' serious?" McCree questioned, taking a huge puff of his cigar.

"Like 'Put a Ring On It' serious!" Hanzo yelled at him, snatching his cigar and taking an even bigger puff of it.

"Whoa," McCree said with a laugh, "you didn't strike me as a Beyoncé fan. That's _old school_."

"The woman has talent! Now shut... _up!"_ Hanzo growled, returning his full attention to Genji and Rena. 

Rena was gaping at Genji in shock, but she finally shook her head and let out an incredulous laugh.

"You have a funny way of showing it, Genji Shimada," she said as her eyes filled up with tears. She quickly wiped them and continued saying, "You know, it's funny... You were the first person I had ever fallen in love with or felt anything towards. I don't think I told you this, but... back when my father was alive, I would get many suitors. He had many opportunities to sell me off to the highest bidder and bring more prestige to the Kobayashi name, but he refused to do that. All he wanted was for me to be happy. I was so thankful to have a father like him. He let me make my own decisions regarding my suitors though. We would get many male visitors, and sometimes the occasional female visitor to Kobayashi Castle _,_ and they would confess to me and ask me out."

She chuckled in remembrance. "I used to tell each one that if they wanted to go out with me, they would have to beat me in three rounds of tournament-style Kendo. None of them could anyways, so it didn't matter. Their goals never aligned with my own anyways, but... I thought that yours aligned with mine nicely. I was prepared to sacrifice my own to embrace yours, but I see now that you didn't really know me that well after all."

"Rena, please. I swear I do love you, and I would do anything to make this up to you if you would just give me the chance," Genji pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but my answer is no," she said, and this time, she grabbed his hands in hers and stared into his eyes as the tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you, but you made me feel like a... 外人 _foreigner_ in this place that I thought I could come to call home. You lied to me and had everyone support your lie. Because of this, I don't know who I can trust. I've been thinking about this for awhile now and I think it's time that I returned to Kobayashi Castle and became a Sensei. I'll resume lessons there and work on making people better versions of themselves, just like my father used to."

She released his hands and stroked the side of his face.

"さようなら、侍。 _Goodbye, Samurai._ "She then walked towards the door of the practice room, looked up at the spectator's box, and demanded, "Sensei, I need you to let me go. I couldn't have hoped for a better person to instruct me and guide me when Genji left. I really enjoyed learning from you, but all good things must come to an end. Do not worry, I will continue to train hard and always carry with me the skills you taught me."

Hanzo took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to steel himself before issuing the command, "Athena... unlock Practice Room 3."

The door opened and Genji watched forlornly as Rena walked out, falling to his knees the moment she was out of sight. Hanzo's breath caught in his throat and McCree walked over and pulled the despairing archer into a warm hug. For the first time, Hanzo didn't say anything against it; didn't push away, didn't curse at the presumptuous cowboy, and didn't reject it completely. Instead, he turned towards the rugged gunslinger and buried his head into his chest, baring his teeth in anger at his own foolishness as he struggled to hold back his tears.

Rena went back to her room and began to pack her belongings using the hard-light storage device Lena had given her. When everything was packed and she was ready to go, she wrote a note to everyone at Overwatch and left it in Dr. Ziegler's office before going to Lena and asking her to fly her back to Kobayashi Castle. When the deed was done and Lena had made it back to Gibraltar, she trudged over to Dr. Ziegler's office sadly.

"We've lost her, Angela..." she murmured sadly.

"I know, Lena," Angela replied, holding up the note she had just found and fixing the downtrodden woman with a sad expression. They called the others together so they could see the note as well.

"Dear Overwatch... no, that's not quite right. You all are much more to me than some organization. You actually became like a family to me, but even so, families don't lie to each other. Whether you told the lie, or permitted it, it was still lying all the same. I love you all, but I am hurt right now and need some time. It is hard to say how much to be honest because although time heals all wounds, it can sure take awhile sometimes. Anyways, I was trying so hard to become an Overwatch Agent that I lost sight of my true self. I just need time to find myself again. Therefore, I'll be going back to Kobayashi Castle and taking my father's place as a Kendo Sensei. I'm not sure how long I will be there, but I know one thing for sure: I will miss you all dearly. I wish you all the best in your fight against Talon, and in your goal to make the world a better place," Lena read aloud. "Love, Rena."

Lena's lip trembled and she clutched it against her chest sadly. Hana began to cry, and Lucio and Brigitte consoled her; Brigitte wiping away tears of her own. Hanzo reached over and held McCree's hand under the stealth of his serape while the cowboy shot him a worried look before he pulled his hat down, covering his face. Reinhardt bowed his head sadly as Angela gently touched his arm, and Mei hugged snowball tightly. Genji, who had been listening in the corner of the Med Bay in his full suit, turned and walked out the door. Lena scowled as she saw him leave and put the letter down, rushing after him as fast as she could, blinking in and out of existence as she overclocked her Chronal Accelerator.

When she caught up with Genji, she grabbed him by the arm and angrily demanded, "Why didn't you do something? You could have stopped her! She was one of us! Are you just going to let her go like this?"

"I did try, Lena. I promise I did, but this is what she wants, and maybe it's what she needs too. Maybe one day, I will try again to bring her back, but for now, she has made her choice and we need to respect it," he said in a choked voice, placing a hand on her shoulder as he continued to walk away. Lena stared after him in shock at his sorrowful demeanour, wondering if they had actually lost two Overwatch Agents that day, rather than one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is owned by Blizzard, but I own this story and Rena Kobayashi! 
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed this adventure! There will be more like it, but I think I'm content with where this has left off. There will be more to come with other stories, and I'll be writing about the ladies of Overwatch and Talon pretty soon too! Stay strong during these tough times! :)

"はじめ！ _Begin!"_ Rena shouted as she watched her students do their drills. It had been exactly a month since she left Overwatch, and she found herself feeling empty and alone. She looked over at the front of the dojo, where a picture of her father rested, along with his chestguard and some incense. She sighed, wondering if she was doing the right thing. 

_お父さん、私は幸せでがありません。_ _Father, I'm not happy._ 何をすべきか教えて ください！ _Please, tell me what to do!_ she thought as she stared at his face and wished she could speak with him one last time.

"小林先生、私たちは次に何をすべきか? _Kobayashi Sensei, what should we do next?"_ her second in command, Satoshi Nakamura gently guided her.

Rena snapped out of her musings and turned to face him with a stern look on her face.

"みんなは完璧にできるのでしょうか？ _Can everyone do it perfectly?"_ she countered.

"いいえ、先生。 _No, Sensei..."_

 _"_ _それでは、もう一度やってみましょう。_ _Well then, let's do it again. "_ _はじめ！_ _Begin!"_ she commanded, watching them do the drill more closely.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the castle doors. Rena groaned and gritted her teeth as she feared it would be another suitor. She had gotten quite a few of them recently. All of them came to challenge her and demand that they take her out on a date. Their insolence burned her up inside, as they acted like she was nothing more than a prized possession. She looked over at Satoshi and nodded and he bowed to the dojo before rushing over to the door.

"継続する。 _Continue,_ " she commanded the others. They kept working on the drill and Satoshi ran back over to Rena with a look of confusion on his face.

"別の求婚者です。彼は、小林先生が彼を知っていると言った。彼は、小林先生に挑戦するためにここにいます。 _It's another suitor. He said you knew him. He's here to challenge you."_ Satoshi said carefully.

Rena stared at him in shock for a moment before demanding, "誰?! _Who?!"_

_"_ _彼の名前は「スズメ」だったと彼は言った。_ _He said his name was 'Sparrow.'"_

Rena's eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat. 

"うそ。。。 _No way (lie)..."_ she murmured before turning to Satoshi and telling him to let the man inside.

"やめ! _Stop!"_ she called out to her other students. She motioned for them to gather around her and declared, "ゲストがいます。私たちの戦いをよく見て。それから学ぶ。 _We have a guest. Watch our fight closely. Learn from it."_

She walked over to the front of the dojo where her bogu, her armor, sat and knelt before it, giving her father's picture one last look before she began to don it. As she tied her Men, _her helmet,_ she saw her opponent kneeling in front of her respectfully; his armour already on.

_Is it really him?_ she wondered as she put on her Kote, _gloves,_ reached for her shinai, and stood up. "Sparrow" stood in front of her wearing a white, patterned keikogi with dark blue hakama. His armour appeared to be antique, as though it had been passed down in his family for generations. It was an unusual grey colour with teal accents. On his feet were tabi socks.

"道場で足袋を履くの？ _You're wearing Tabi in the dojo?"_ Rena demanded. 

His familiar voice responded saying, "床を傷つけないように履いています。 _I wear them so I do not damage the floor."_

Rena gaped as she knew it was because of his Cyber Prosthetic feet. _So it is him... he came back after all this time._

 _"_ _なぜ私に挑戦するのですか？_ _Why are you challenging me?"_ she demanded.

"私の本当の気持ちを聞いてほしい。 _I want you to hear my true feelings."_ he responded. "私が勝ったら、話させてください。 _If I win, then please let me speak._ _もし私が負けたら、私が滞在し、私の人生の残りの間あなたから学ぶことを許可します。_ _If I lose, allow me to stay and learn from you for the rest of my life."_

Rena's breath caught in her throat. _He's prepared to give his life to me?_

"私は自分の目標を犠牲にして、あなたの目標を受け入れる準備ができています。 _I am ready to sacrifice my own goals and embrace yours,"_ he added.

Rena's mind went back to one of the last things she had told him concerning her goals in life:

_"I was prepared to sacrifice my own to embrace yours..."_

Her eyes widened behind her Men and she swallowed hard.

"結構。あなたの条件に同意します。 _Very well. I accept your terms."_

Rena gripped her shinai tightly by her side.

"お願いします！ _Please!"_ they shouted as they bowed to each other and then walked in, drawing their shinai and crouching down; their sword tips a foot apart. They waited for the judge, Satoshi, to give the command, and they rose to their feet and let out loud spirited yells as they engaged each other.

They crossed swords and Rena was taken aback by her opponent's presence. It was strong; stronger than her own in that moment, and she felt intimidated for the first time in her life. She moved in, trying to get a feel for his sword tip, and when she thought she had an opening, she went in for a Men strike. She was wrong. Much quicker than she could even process, "Sparrow" blocked her strike and delivered a blow to her Do on the right side. Satoshi called the point and a murmur rose up amongst Rena's students.

They squared up again and as soon as Satoshi called for the next round to begin, they crossed sword tips. Rena's eyes drifted towards her father's picture once more, and she was determined to win; not for her own sake, but for the sake of her dojo. She let out a loud yell and took her opening, striking his left hand and then the right side of his Do before going through and almost knocking him over. Satoshi called the point and her opponent bowed gracefully, accepting her strike.

Rena smiled as she looked over at her father's picture, but it quickly turned into a frown as she wondered, _Will I really be winning if I am victorious in this fight?_

She squared up with her opponent again, but this time, she felt an overwhelming presence coming from him. In that moment, she knew she had lost. As soon as Satoshi gave the command to start, he charged Rena, going for her Kote. She blocked and attempted to strike him in the Men, but he sidestepped and centered himself with her once more.

He was very quick, and Rena's mind was elsewhere; it was too preoccupied to focus on the battle she was fighting physically, as she was already fighting one mentally and emotionally. In one swift movement, Rena lifted her sword for a Men, but her opponent lunged forward and got her in the Tsuki _neck guard._ She still threw her sword out to his Men but missed as she had been shoved backwards by the force of the Tsuki strike.

Satoshi, shocked that Rena had been beaten by this newcomer, almost didn't declare the winner. He ended the match quickly and then got back in line with the others. The entire dojo was silent, and Rena was in shock. She knelt on the ground and began to take off her armour. 

"どうぞ。 _Go ahead,_ " she invited her opponent.

He knelt in front of her and began taking off his armour as well. Rena watched him take off his Men as she undid her own slowly. His eyes; the same grey-brown ones she had fallen in love with, were staring back at her. He took the bright green Tenugui _(bandana/towel)_ off his head and draped it across his Men neatly, and she could see the Kanji for "Love" "愛," written across it in beautiful calligraphy. When she had finished taking off her armour, they bowed to each other on the floor.

"どうもありがとうございました、 _Thank you very much,_ " Genji murmured before raising back up to look at Rena. "Rena... I knew I cared for you from the moment you first spoke with me about my accident. You touched my face and asked me about my scars, but you weren't like most people. Most of the people I showed my face to looked at me with pity or even fear at what they saw, but you were welcoming. You embraced me for who I was immediately without judging me. Not only that, but you embraced every other member of Overwatch. Still, you said something before you left that I didn't agree with. You said that Overwatch became _like_ a family to you, when in fact, they had become your family."

Rena gazed at him with sad eyes, knowing that what he said was true.

"I love you more than I know how to express. I came here to fight for the both of us; for a future where we are happy and together. That is my goal today," he declared passionately. He then bowed his head and admitted, "I know I lied to you, and I am sorry. I swear on my life that I will never lie to you again. Please, forgive me." He bowed low on the floor to Rena and she stared at him thoughtfully before gazing back at her father's picture behind her. She smiled softly at it before turning back to Genji with a stern expression on her face.

She then gently placed a hand on his shoulder to tell him to get up and inquired, "Where did you get the name, Sparrow? And where did you get your Bogu? It looks very old."

Genji gaped at her for a moment and then answered, "'Sparrow' was something my father used to call me. I got my armour from him too. This was his before he passed away, and it fits me now. He nicknamed me Sparrow because I was the joy in his otherwise dull life. Back in the medical bay on the day you first woke up and realised you were in Overwatch, when Sparrow... or rather when _I_ told you that I understood how you felt, it's because my father was..." he leaned in closer to her and whispered, "also a Yakuza."

Rena nodded sternly but held up a hand to stop him as he continued.

"Let me end my class and then we will speak," she promised. She lined up her students and they all bowed out and ended the class. As soon as they all had left, Rena called Genji over to her Kitchen. She brewed them some tea and they sat together at the table.

"You may not have been brought up in that sort of criminal life, but my brother and I were," Genji began. "I was not expected to carry out our clan's duties though, and therefore had a pretty carefree life when I was younger. I would speak with our father and uplift him during times when he was tired from his dealings, and he told me that I was like a Sparrow; always bringing joy to others and living a happy life. That was what he wanted from me, but when he passed away, the clan tried to force me to help carry on the family business. Since I would not comply, they forced Hanzo to end my life. He succeeded, but Dr. Ziegler brought me back." 

"Wait," Rena said, thinking about the scars on his body, "you have scars that suggest you were cut down by a sword, but you also had burns..."

"Do you remember when you were fighting me as 'Sparrow' and you saw the glowing green dragon?" she nodded. "That was no illusion."

He opened his metal hand with his palm facing the sky and a tiny wisp of energy flowed down his arm into it, manifesting as a tiny, floating, green dragon when it reached his fingers. Rena gasped and put a finger in its vicinity. The tiny dragon sniffed her finger curiously, then curled around it; its lips turned up in a smile before it dissipated. Rena smiled back at it and scoffed incredulously.

"Both my brother and I can wield these dragons and use them as powerful weapons. The dragon is a part of me, and like a dragon, I am fierce and strong. However, from what you told me in an earlier conversation, dragons should also be gentle and wise. Those are two things I am not. Rena, when you came into my life, you made me more gentle and brought me wisdom. Please... bring my other half back to me and make me whole again," Genji pleaded in a voice just above a whisper.

Rena stared into his eyes and found love and a small hint of fear. 

_He loves me, but he is afraid I will reject him as I did before._ She sighed deeply and grabbed his hand, leading him back into the dojo. She got out incense and burned it for her father, and they both clapped their hands in prayer.

"Father..." Rena began aloud, "you know how unhappy I have been this whole time. Therefore, you also know what a fool I've been because you were the one who told me to do what made me happy. I let my pride get the better of me, and I couldn't admit how much I really loved Genji. As him and I fought, I didn't know what I was fighting for. I thought I was fighting to make you and the dojo proud, but really..."

She faltered as she began to cry, "I was fighting with no direction while Genji was fighting with such a strong spirit! He had a purpose and he fought valiantly. He was true to himself while I was so far from it... but now that he's back, I won't let him go ever again. He, and the rest of Overwatch, makes me happy. I promise you that I won't ever betray that happiness for anything."

Genji, whose concentration had broken at the first words she had spoken, was gaping tearfully at Rena. As she clapped and bowed, finishing her prayer, Genji quickly turned his head back towards the front, closed his eyes, and cleared his throat.

"小林ー様、私はあなたの許可を求め、あなたの許しを請います。 _Kobayashi-sama, I ask for your permission and your forgiveness..."_ he said aloud, clapping his hands and then bowing before turning back to Rena.

"Forgiveness..." she asked worriedly. "Forgiveness for what?"

He smiled warmly at her.

"For kissing you right here in his dojo," he declared, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

She let out a tiny gasp before her eyes fluttered closed, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in closer and taking in his scent. They broke off from the kiss and Genji pressed his forehead against hers.

"I've missed you so much," he murmured.

"I've missed you even more than that," she admitted. "And you know... I don't think I've said it yet, but... あたしも愛している。 _I love you too."_

Genji smiled more brightly than she had ever seen, and his eyes lit up with joy; devoid of any trace of the fear she had seen in them before as he kissed her and pulled her close to him.


End file.
